


Under the melted Snow

by Rudy_Wolf



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Jotunheim, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudy_Wolf/pseuds/Rudy_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotun!Loki Story In which Loki is forced to marry Odin's oldest son Thor. However when Odin sees how young Loki still is he decides to postpone the wedding until Loki is of legal Asgard age. When Laufey finds out about this he is outraged and leaves his son in Asgard to finish growing up for the next two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat bitterly staring into the overly large mirror of ice, contemplating what would be happening in the next few hours. He could not stop staring at his own reflection and feeling himself sink further and further into his hate. Hate for his father, his people, and most of all himself. They had dressed him up, woven little green and red gems into his long black hair, rubbed him with too-sweet-smelling oils, covered him in fine furs, and even more jewels and gold. It was a misguided effort to make him ‘beautiful’ by Aesir standards. It was truly disgusting….at least by Jotunar standards. Frost giants were not supposed to be beautiful. They were warriors and sorcerers, not fluffed-up whores.

Loki ground his sharp teeth together and glared into the mirror; the sheer force of it caused  
the slick ice surface to crack in two.

It was simply not fair! Why did he have to do this? Being handed off to the Aesir like some kind of fine gift; in a way, that’s what he was. Loki could only grit his teeth and quietly seethe; today, he was to be brought to Asgard and given to the only son of the All-Father, the one they called Thor. It was meant to be a gesture of goodwill, an offering in exchange for the Casket of Ancient Winters, and a way to unite their two kingdoms and make them stronger. It was to be his duty to his people. This only made him more furious. Why should he care what happened to his people? They looked upon him as an abomination, a joke fate played on their king. Many of the Jotun people believed Loki was, in fact, the cause of the fall of their kingdom; his birth bringing ruin.

Loki was suddenly unable to look at his own cursed reflection in the broken mirror any more, and turned away. There was a light tap at his door, or as light as a giant could manage. Some splinters of ice fell away from the frozen door. It was a simple courtesy, one of the few allowed him in this place. Loki quickly made to wipe away the frozen tear from his cheek before his father walked in.

Laufey, King of the Jotun people, was even more imposing in fine furs, leathers, and jewels, than he was in his war garb. The giant had taken the time to have clothes fashioned for himself just for this day, to be just as presentable in Asgard as his son. It was not his first choice, but given their circumstances, he did not want to take any unnecessary chances by appearing before the All-father looking ready for battle. Loki rose quickly from his spot, standing before his father. He did not look at him, but did bow respectfully.

“Father”, he said, voice clipped and cold.

Laufey just sneered down at his runt of a son. All of Loki’s life, Laufey had despised him. To be given this…small, weak…ugly thing…the first prince of Jotunheim was nothing Laufey ever expected or wanted. On top of being so small, his son was strange looking, with black hair and fine features. Were it not for his blue skin, red eyes, and etched golden horns, Laufey would have believed him to be some kind of mutant Asgardian rather than a mighty frost giant.

“Son.”

The word felt sour on the king’s lips, and he spoke in the same detached tone as his child.

“We are ready to depart.”, he said quickly before turning to leave.

Loki took a deep breath to steady himself, allowing his father to pace ahead of him a small ways before following. His tracks were dwarfed by the size of his father’s footprints in the snowy halls of the palace.

//////////////////

It felt more as if he were in a dream than actually walking towards the chariot awaiting them outside. The great white bears’ hot breath created a white mist around their fierce heads, giving them a rather ethereal appearance. Loki felt oddly detached from his own body; he did not even look at the land where he had grown up, knowing it was the last time he would ever see it, yet still unable to look upon it.

Only the trip through the Bifrost brought him back to reality, with a feeling of dizzying nausea. His legs shook once they had reached solid ground and he had to try very hard to resist the urge to vomit; the only thing preventing this was the fact Loki had not eaten before they left. Only once he had his own stomach under control did he look up and see Asgard for the first time. A small gasp was the only noise he could manage. It was so bright! So golden and grand, Loki had never before in his life seen anything of its like. Not that he had ever seen much of anything. He was rarely allowed outside the palace. Laufey did not wish for people to see his own shame made solid walking about.

Loki quickly tried desperately to get that feeling of cold detachment back before the fear and nervousness that started to bubble up under the surface overtook completely him. It was nearly impossible not to feel a little cold stab of fear when one of his guards gave him a little push to get his feet working once again. A figure stood outside the little room they entered, tall and imposing, with skin like the night sky and eyes like liquid fire. Loki was immediately afraid of his man; for he could sense a power just under the surface that could not be rivaled, not even by the Casket! He did his best to keep his face neutral, but when those fire eyes fell upon him, he immediately stiffened. The great watcher stared at the cowering little runt for a moment before turning his Gaze upward, to Loki’s father.

“King Laufey, Asgard welcomes you and your troupe.”

He gave a courtly nod to the two guards that had followed them to this place; a precaution for Laufey’s sake, and to ensure Loki did not try to run away. (He had considered it, of course). Laufey nodded in response and the guards saluted respectfully. It took a moment of everyone staring at him before he realized that he was to bow down graciously; he floundered for a moment, but did so.

“I am Heimdall. I see and hear all within the walls of Asgard and beyond, I protect its gate and its people. You will all do well to remember that.”

It was his final word before he moved aside to allow the trio of beastly Giants and the one runt to pass. Loki kept his gaze to his feet as he walked past him, trailing behind his father, but he still felt those fire eyes on him the entire time, burning into his back as they walked to the palace gates. They were met once again, by creatures far less imposing than the gatekeeper. Loki had never seen an Aesir before. He had heard stories of course, his brothers took great joy in giving nightmares to their runt of an older brother by filling his head with atrocities. ‘They will break your horns and tear out your heart. They eat jotunr hearts you know…especially those from little worms like you. They would tear you apart, brother’. When his eyes fell upon them up close, he just sort of stared. They did not seem as frightening as the stories told. He was not sure what he expected, perhaps vicious fangs or blackened eyes. Their flesh was pink and rather soft-looking, their bodies small compared to the imposing height of his own people (minus himself)…these creatures were the cause of Jotunheim’s fall? It seemed the guards had been expecting them, and they nodded respectfully to the Giant king before leading them through the gates.

The palace was just as grand inside as it looked from the distance; towering golden spires that seemed to go on forever, lavish floors and walls decorated with weapons and the pelts of exotic creatures. It was all so colorful and fascinating. Loki mused that he would very much like to explore this strange place some time, but the thought of it only made his heart ache. He heard his brothers’ mocking, cruel voices in his head once more. ‘You will be treated like a pet Loki, locked up in a cage and forced to do little magic tricks to amuse your Aesir husband. At least… you’ll be so lucky if he only wants to be amused with simple tricks.’ Loki had not realized he had stopped walking until one of his own guards had to give him another rough shove.

They stopped outside a set of the grandest doors Loki had ever seen, and panic had started rising in his chest. He was very tempted to make a run for it; figuring he would be struck down by one of the guards or even the obsidian guardian they had met before…perhaps that would be a better fate than… this! Maybe, if he was quick enough, he could disappear into the wilderness of the woods he had seen in the distance. Living like a wild animal would surely be better than living like a caged pet. It would seem that his father sensed his son’s sudden fear and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. It was not meant to comfort, it was a warning… a reminder that he was to be a gift, a piece of property to be given away and traded for better things. Loki’s heart turned to stone once more and he steadied himself under his father’s touch. The Aesir guards opened the door for them and announced their arrival.

“My lords and lady, King Laufey and Prince Loki of Jotunheim”. They said in unison, and bowed before their king before departing, closing the grand doors behind them.

The echo of the doors falling into place made everything seem so final. Loki looked up for the first time and saw the royal family. The All-Father was far more imposing then Heimdall, with his great white beard and his one, sharp blue eye. His face was battle-hardened but possessed a strange sort of softness. This was the face of a very wise king. To his right, must have been standing his wife. She was a very beautiful and kind-looking woman. She sported worry lines on her brow and around her mouth, the face of a true mother. She noticed Loki staring and, looking right back at him, smiled so kindly that Loki could almost feel physical warmth on his cold blue skin. It made him uncomfortable and he shifted his eyes away from her to let them rest on the final member of the family. This must have been Thor…his betrothed. He was every bit as impressive as the stories said, with golden hair and a perfect golden beard to match. His eyes were the same fierce blue as his father’s, but Loki assumed he took more after his mother in appearance, as he was far more handsome than his father.

Their eyes met briefly. Those clear blue eyes turned stormy for a moment before becoming ice, glaring hatefully down at Loki who glared just as hatefully back. It seemed he was not the only unhappy party of this arrangement.

Laufey shifted and knelt down, though it was stiff and somewhat forced. The movement brought Loki back to their reality once more and he knelt down with his father and guards.

“All-Father, always a pleasure.” Laufey spoke first, his words as stiff as his shoulders.

Odin nodded and gestured for Laufey and his kin to rise. They did so before Odin spoke.

“King Laufey, welcome. Have you brought us what you promised?”

Loki just bristled at that. Clearly, Odin did not realize Loki was the king’s son. This made Loki’s cheeks flush in humiliation, his blue skin taking on a purple tint. Laufey laughed, grabbed his son by the back of the neck and brought him forward.

“As promised. Prince Loki, my first born and more than a suitable mate for your Golden Son”

He purred, taking delight in his son’s discomfort. Loki felt so exposed and vulnerable under the All-Father’s intense gaze, scrutinizing him, judging him.

“He is…but a child…”

Odin said slowly, not sure of what to make of the strange little giant.

“He is of proper age my lord. He is merely stunted…I believed this would better suit your people’s stature.” Laufey assured with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

Loki was of proper marrying age, at least by their standards. Frost Giants were known to pair off as early as their twelfth year of life, as their bodies matured quickly. Of course, stunted little Loki was the exception to this rule. His body had barely begun to settle in his sixteenth year of life. Who would want to pair off with the runt of the litter anyway, even if it was a prince?

Odin still seemed unsure; this certainly was not what he was expecting. However It was a very delicate situation. The All-father had just taken Laufey’s word on his age and assumed that the proper age for Jotun was the same as Aesir. But this Loki looked as if he had just come into his body. His limbs were still long and thin, his face still held some semblance of a child. However, he could not simply turn the family away, the offense would be too great and their already tense truce would come crumbling down.

His good eye fell upon his son. This would have to be Thor’s decision. As the future king, he would have to make the call. This will be an interesting test on his son’s part. Odin was curious to see what Thor would say.

“My son, tell me your thoughts on this”Odin spoke gently, turning to face his first born.

Loki looked at Thor as well, body tense as if preparing for a fight. not wanting to appear weak, the Frost Giant Prince kept his face stoic and chin held high. To this point, Thor had made no move nor had his face softened from the hard glare it held before. He sat quietly for a moment, pushing a finger to his lips in deep thought. Thor finally moved, sitting up straighter in his seat.

“Yes, he will do as well as any other”, he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Loki bristled once more. How dare this pink-skinned oaf just wave him off like that! Like ruining another’s life was just another chore. Loki’s shoulders shook and it was all he could do not to freeze the man’s boots to the floor! He must have been making a face to match his internal rage because his father’s hand returned to the back of his neck once more.

“You are most gracious my lord, to accept my son in this trade. Isn’t that right, my son?”

Laufey spoke with mock kindness, fingers digging into the base of Loki’s neck, forcing him to bend forward in a bow at Thor’s feet. Loki gritted his teeth and stared at the floor. He did not want to speak, but the pain from his father’s grip was too much.

“Yes”.He spoke softly, the word biting at his lips.

His father’s grip loosened and Loki rose quickly. Both him and Thor were now looking anywhere but each other. Before things could get too tense in the silence, Odin spoke once more.

“Then it will be done. My guards will escort your son to a guest room until a proper one is ready. Laufey, you and I will discuss the terms of his arrangement privately.” Odin said with an air of authority.

He stamped his staff lightly and the doors opened once more. Four finely armored guards entered the room and stood by, ready to take the Jotun to the temporary guest bedroom. ‘More like prison cell’, Loki thought darkly. He knew he would not have to look to his Father for this and simply went with the first guard who approached. He considered running again, once they had left the grand hall but a second guard appeared at his side to walk him down the hall, so he quashed that idea.

The walk was silent and tense, the guards clearly as uncomfortable in his presence as he was in theirs. Loki could not help but be curious about it. They seemed to be taking extra care not to touch him, even by accident. To test his theory, Loki made a simple move of removing hair from his face, seeing if he could brush his fingers against the guard’s armor. The guard he had almost touched practically flailed to avoid his hand, giving a surprised shout, and both men turned their weapons toward him.

“No tricks, Jotun! Just keep moving and we will have no quarrel”, one guard said roughly.

Loki could only blink in confusion. They feared his touch? Loki would have liked to investigate further, but they had stopped at another set of fine looking doors. they practically shoved him inside with the dull end of their weapons, and locked the doors firmly behind him. Once he was sure that the footsteps had faded away and he was alone, Loki rushed to the window. He had to try at least! But no…he was too high up, the fall would be too great. Loki did not give up, he explored the room to find another way out.

He overturned everything in the room, leaving nothing to chance. But then he could only stand in the center of the room, panting and shaking. There was no way out! He was trapped here. A weight sank into the young prince’s stomach, heavy and cold. He was trapped… at the mercy of the All-Father and his people. Loki sank to the floor, hands gripping the fur of the animal rug he laid upon. Tears stung his eyes before he could force them away, sliding down to freeze upon his cheeks. This was not fair! It was not his fault…he did not ask to be born different, to be small and weak! Loki slammed his fist against the ground as hard as he could, making the animal skin freeze at the contact.

Footsteps brought him back from his whirlwind of self-pity and loathing. Loki got to his feet as quickly as possible and wiped the frozen tears off his face, he would not let them see him cry! Loki had just managed to regain his composure when he heard the magical locks release and the doors open. Loki gave a slight surprised raise of his eyebrow when his father walked in. Loki expected that Laufey would have just left him without a second thought. There was a cool smirk on the king’s face that Loki knew all too well. Laufey said nothing, simply looking around the ruined room with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

“I see you have already made yourself at home.”

He chuckled and walked around the room casually, stopping to pick up a small decorative wolf statue. He examined it closely, marveling at the finely detailed fur. Laufey snapped it between his fingers and tossed it aside.

“Why did you come here?”, Loki finally asked. He had reached his emotional limits for the day and did not wish to suffer any more of his father’s cruelty.

Laufey looked sharply at his runt of son and gave a low, dangerous growl.

“Watch your tone with me boy, I will not hesitate to break any part of you for these Aesir to fix”

He hissed through his teeth, finally coming to stand before his son and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Loki looked up at him, his face full of hatred and defiance. The smirk returned to the frost giant’s face.

“I always knew you would be useful someday…” Laufey crooned gently, lifting his hand to grip his son’s chin.

“The All-Father is not comfortable with your youth and has decided you will wait till you are of Asgardian age before marrying his son. Only two short years away”, he said thoughtfully, tracing a sharpened claw against the runes patterns over Loki’s face, the same patterns he carried on his own.

Loki’s eyes shot wide. Two years? He did not have to rush to marry that man? He could go back home, try to formulate a proper escape plan, he could-!

“Two years… I have waited this long for my Casket’s return, I can wait a little longer…in the meantime, you will stay here and learn their ways.”, Laufey said dismissively, and withdrew his hand, already heading for the door.

That moment, Loki’s world shattered once more. Without thinking, he quickly went and gripped his father’s cloak.

“N-no father please! Do not leave me here, I beg you! I-”

He barely had time to register the slap when it came; Loki gave a startled cry and fell back on the floor, gripping his face and looking in fright at his father. Laufey was on him in a moment, gripping one of his horns viciously and making him face upward. Loki could not even cry out with the immense amount of pain! Loki was just horrified that his father would even touch them! It was not in frost giant culture to ever touch another’s horns, even out of anger; they were too sensitive, too personal, and for the intimate touch of their mates only. Loki could only let out a pained whimper, which only seemed to enrage Laufey further and make grip tighter.

“Never place your hands on me again boy, it will be the last thing you ever touch again… Listen to me carefully; I have waited far too long for this and I will not let the casket get away from me a second time because my ‘son’ was, once again, too WEAK!”

He threw Loki down with the final word, getting up and composing himself.

“You will remain here and learn their ways…you will please that bastard son of Odin in any way he sees fit or I swear to all that hears it, I will see you to a fate far worse than death”, Laufey hissed, the ice coming off of every word.

Loki could only stare in horror and nod mutely. The great king smirked once more, releasing his son from his blood red gaze and turned back towards the door.

“I will return in two years’ time to watch you married off and to receive my casket. I do not expect to hear from you until then”

Loki just stared at the floor, not bothering to look up when he heard the door click close and the magical locks fasten themselves. The urge to vomit came back and it was all Loki could do to force it back down. Loki waited till the sounds of his father’s footfalls had faded, only then did he stand shakily and make his way to the guest bath. He felt very dirty all of a sudden.

///////

He went to the bathing room quickly, finding to his great relief that Aesir bathing houses were similar to Jotun ones, even if back home the bathing houses where outside palace walls. He set the stones over the low fire to get them hot. Once he felt it was hot enough he removed the stones carefully and placed them in the center of the room where they would produce the most steam. The sauna heated up quickly, Loki located some birch twigs and set about furiously scrubbing his skin. He worked all of the sugary sweet oils from his skin, sweating and rubbing them off with the more naturally smelling birch twigs. Loki paid no mind to the gems still twined in the tight braid but did furiously throw the bangles around his biceps against the wall.

He scrubbed and sweated in the sauna till his body could no longer take the heat and his skin was raw. Only then did he snuff out the flames of the fire and freeze the moisture in the air. The steam had turned to snow with just a breath and Loki let out a relieved sigh when the snow started to collect around his body. Loki sat in the center of the now frozen sauna, legs pulled to his chest and forehead against his knees.

When he finally left the bathroom, feeling slightly better and finally clean, a sense of disturbance suddenly fell over him. Someone had been in the room and left a pile of neatly folded clothing lying on the bed. Someone had come in and out so quietly while he was bathing, that Loki hadn’t noticed! It gave him a rather unsettled feeling that he was being watched at all times now. He stared at the offending green garments for a long time. Trying to decide if they would suddenly burst into flames or get up to strangle him. After he was sure it would not be a trap, Loki took the fine silken garments and slipped them over his shoulders.

They fit wonderfully, as if they were made for him, and the strange material felt oddly good against his chilled skin. Loki had never felt anything so soft against his skin before, having nothing of its like on Jotunheim. As soon as he had redressed, the weight of the day brought him crashing down on the oversize bed. He laid there for a moment before he found the strength to crawl under the equally silken covers and rest his head on the too soft pillows.

Exhaustion gripped him quickly and Loki fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Unaware of the stormy blue eyes that watched curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki's relationship does not start off on a good note...

“Thor! what are you doing? Get away from there!”

Frigga all but shrieked when she caught her only son using her scrying bowl to spy on their new guest! His mother’s sudden outburst caused Thor to lose his focus on what little magic he had and the image of the little Jotun vanished from the bowls surface. Thor’s face instantly flushed a hot red. To be caught with his mother’s things like a child!

“I am sorry mother, I was merely curious.” Thor murmured, wringing his hands behind him.

Frigga checked over the bowl closely for any cracks or chips. Thor was not known to be a careful child growing up. Once Frigga seemed satisfied that Thor had not harmed anything she turned her scolding eyes back on him.

“If you were so curious, why do you not just go speak to him?” She sighed, rubbing her temples as she went to take a seat at her vanity.

Thor made an indignant sound and took a spot behind his mother, already working on her many hair pins and ties without even having to be asked. Frigga had been having her Son do this for her ever since he was a child. Thor was so accustomed to this ritual that he would just take his place behind to help her. As he began to work on the ties and pins,a sour look crossed his face at the suggestion.

“Speak to him, the Jotun runt? what could i possibly say? Does he even speak our language? he only uttered one word the entire time and how do we know his beastly father did not just train him to do so?” Thor growled and set down each pin carefully, letting his mother’s hair unfurl around her shoulders.

Frigga could only sigh once more at her son’s behavior. She knew all too well what Thor’s thoughts on marrying a frost giant were. She could recall with perfect clarity; The tantrum Thor threw at being given the news could rival that of any storm he could ever hope to conjure. So many lost tables… If she was being completely honest with herself, she too was not all that happy to hear the news it at first either. However, after her husband explained the rather dire situation of both kingdoms and finally laying eyes on Loki himself. She knew in her heart, this would be the best course of action, for both boys and their kingdoms. Frigga looked up into her son’s reflection in the mirror and gave him a rather irritated look.

“Thor, your words are carelessly cruel! He can speak just as well as anyone. The Jotun people are not mindless beasts.”

There was a mocking glint in her Son’s eye told her that he believed otherwise. Frigga put her hand up before Thor could make any more uneducated remarks.

“I know you are not happy about this… but at least take some solace in the fact that it will be another two years before the actual ceremony will take place. That boy is still… well, a boy. And I am sure he is just as unhappy about the arrangement as you are. Being a little toad about it will help no one.” Frigga said firmly.

She turned from her mirror to stare up into her son’s stormy blue eyes, ‘the same as his fathers’, Frigga thought with a sudden rush of affection. Smiling gently, she urged her son to kneel at her feet and rest his head on her knee. Thor did so and gave a little exhausted sigh when his mother ran her fingers through his golden mane.

“I am too old for this you know…” Thor muttered, closing his eyes.

Frigga only laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss the top of her child’s head.

“You could be as old as your father and you would still crave a mother’s gentle touch” She cooed back at him, brushing her thumb over his stubbly cheek.

Thor could not help but smile a little as his mother lifted his head and gave his cheek a little pinch. They both laughed quietly, sharing in a private moment between mother and son. When the moment passed, Frigga’s face fell into a serious expression once more.

“It would do you well to be kind to that boy Thor, your fates will be intertwined tighter then you know” She said in nearly a whisper.

Frigga knew she could not explain it to him now. Thor would simply not understand. As soon as she had laid eyes on the young prince, Frigga could see the golden strands of fate spilling out from his chest. They had searched and grasped at seemingly nothing, wistfully floating about the floors by his feet. Suddenly, they tightened up and seemed to have connected at some place she did not see right away. When Frigga had followed the line she had seen her son’s own threads spilling out from his chest and begging to tangle with this Jotun boys. It caused her to raise her eyebrow curiously. Their threads where loosely entwined with a great gaps between them, but it seemed knots were already starting to form. Very loose knots but Frigga was able to read into them. They told her very interesting things.

How she wish she could tell her beloved son. Tell him what what fate had told her but no… it was not her place. The two would have to figure out what the rest of the knots would mean on their own. Frigga was quickly brought out of her own inner thoughts with the sound of her Son groaning in annoyance and rolling his eyes. The action earned him a sudden flick of the ear.

“Enough of that, where you not mentioning a moment ago that you were too old? Do not behave like such a child Thor”

She giggled and gave Thor’s cheek a light kiss when they flushed with embarrassment. Frigga then turned back to her vanity to remover her earrings and various other jewels.

“Go wash up and go to bed Thor. Tomorrow we will rise early and have the Jotun boy down for breakfast. Poor thing must be starving. I would have had food sent to him but thanks to your prying eye, i saw he just wanted to sleep” Frigga said with a little amused tone.

Thor was instantly offended. He wanted to protest, demand that he not have to attend breakfast with that… thing! Before he could even utter the first complaint, the words died on his lips when his father walked in from the adjoining bathing room. Still steaming from the saunas heat and dressed down in his night robes. The All-Father gave his son a stern look, warning him through his eye about arguing with his mother. Thor bit down on the inside of his cheek, his face taking on a red hue before turning away and leaving as quickly as possible.

With Thor gone the room stilled once more. Odin could only sigh and practically collapsed into his favorite chair. It was a grand piece of furniture, adorned with the fur of the fearsome white bear. Odin sank into the thick cushions, gripping the white fur hanging over the arms of the chair. Sensing her husband’s sudden weariness, she quickly went to his side and rested her head upon his shoulder. Odin said noting, he just put one arm around his wife and was just thankful for her understanding and comfort.

“Today has been… not what I hoped it would be… I had not expected Laufey to bring me something so small” He sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully. His wife frowned and gave her husband’s arm a light pinch.

“I believe you meant to say, someONE so young” Frigga corrected gently.

She moved to stand before her husband, gracing him with the same look she used on Thor not a moment ago. Odin just raised an eyebrow curiously at her, his one remaining eye watching her critically as he folded his hands upon his lap to listen.

“You should hear the way your Son speaks of the Jotun people my love. However, I believe you know where he gets these thoughts.” Her tone was rather cold.

Personally, Frigga held to great love for the Frost giants. Although, she did hold a compassion and care for all creatures. She knew of the Frost giants suffering and could not help but send her heart out to them, even if they were the cause of their own demise. Odin could only chuckle gently, giving a great and un-kingly yawn before carefully getting up and moving to the bed.

“Yes, i am sure that he did Learn it from someplace close… you are right wife, i shall watch what i say about the Jotun boy, especially around Thor. Too much rests on this as it is, it will do no one any good if Thor and Loki hated each other for all time.”

Odin slid under the fine furs and silks, allowing his wife space to slip in beside him.

“At least Laufey’s hand is stayed from the casket a little while longer… I am not sure if he has learned the error of his ways and i fear he may try to use the caskets power to pick up where he had left off-.”

Before he could speak more of the subject, Frigga leaned up to place a sweet kiss on her husband’s lips.

“Do not think of this now husband. For now, let us rest. We shall have breakfast in the grand hall with our new guest… Oh, do not let me forget to make sure his room is prepared… oh, and perhaps i shall send out for a book on what frost giants eat, and then- mmf!”

She was suddenly cut off by a kiss of her own. Odin laughed lightly and pulled his wife close.

“Always a mother first” Odin said lovingly.

Frigga could only smile and flush gently, resting her head on her husband’s chest and drifting off comfortably.  
________________________

Thor had indeed washed like his mother instructed, but he did not go to bed. Instead he found himself pacing the floor of his room, worrying the wooden floors to the point that he might actually wear down grooves in the smooth surface. Today had been taxing to say the least. having to get dressed up for a ceremony that did not actually take place, to be given something so small and weak looking… Well, to be fair, they were almost of the same height, Thor just being slightly taller. It was more of the principal! not that he wanted to marry an ugly giant to begin with but what that bastard Laufey brought, was just plain insulting.

He was too thin, too small, and weak looking to stand beside him in any way. Thor was sure that just gripping him too hard would cause any bone in his body to snap! That was another thing, how was Thor even supposed to touch him? Didn’t Jotun touches burn on contact? So many questions were buzzing about in his head.

‘If you are so curious, why not just ask him yourself?’

His mother’s Voice suddenly invaded his mind, making Thor scowl. He did not want to talk to Loki, did not want to get to know him in anyway. Besides, by judging from the heated glare they shared in the grand hall, the feeling was mutual.

’This does not have to be all bad…’

His own voice chimed in this time.

‘You have two years before anything will happen… this could be a valuable opportunity to learn Jotun secrets! Their battle tactics, weaknesses, and what ever else their prince knows. Do as mother says, get to know the little blue beast and when you have learned all you can just let him loose in the wilds… No one will know! He would probably even thank you for it. Claim he ran away before they could go through with it. The insult would be great and the Jotun’s would probably want to go to war over it… but, that’s alright! Because you will have learned all you could from their prince; The advantage will be ours.’

Thor finally stopped pacing, feeling suddenly very brilliant. Yes, he could learn battle tactics, find out what their weakest points were! It would be best for Asgard in the end and he was sure, even Loki would just be grateful to be able to get away. It was settled then. Thor would get to know Loki, find out what he could, then let him go. Feeling all too pleased with himself, Thor jumped into bed and kicked at the covers till he could get himself under them. His mission would start tomorrow.  
________________________________

Loki had slept surprisingly well.

That tends to happen when you practically pass out from exhaustion and hunger. For once he was not plagued by troubling dreams of thunder and frost and was just able to rest. He was so warm and comfortable, bundled up in the fine silks and furs. He wanted nothing more then to stay longer, to just be warm and lazy all day but an insistent banging on his door was making that rather difficult.

‘Just go away!’

He thought irritably, choosing to force his eyes closed and feign sleep. Maybe if he just ignored them long enough they would go away. However, it seemed the person on the other end of the knocking would have none of it. Magical locks clicked and the door flew open, revealing a rather short, stout looking Aesir woman. Her eyes fell upon the Jotun boy still sleeping in bed and frowned. She gave the sleeping prince a chance to get up on his own, but when he seemed to be purposely ignoring her presence, she crossed the room in a flash and yanked the blankets off the young princes thin body.

“Time to get up, hurry now!” She barked in an amazingly burly voice for a woman.

Loki could only give a surprised yelp when the rush of cool air touched his skin. He had not realized how warm he had gotten during the night, the sudden feeling of actual cold was quite a shock. After he adjusted he just sat up and stared at this woman, with her hands on her voluptuous hips and giving Loki a rather impatient, annoyed look. She was very short, shorter than Loki (which was a bit of a strange concept to him), with dark brown hair tied tightly into a bun on the top of her head. A few stray hairs, escaped the stranglehold of the bun, falling down to frame a rounded face.

Loki just glared at her, crossing his arms and made no indication of moving. When it became apparent that Loki was not intending to move, the strange little woman gave a bit of a huff and promptly flipped over the over sized mattress in one shocking display of speed and strength. She sent Loki tumbling backwards onto the floor in a heap of limbs, blankets and heavy mattress atop him. Loki made an undignified sound as he was flipped, lying under the heavy mattress in utter shock, to stunned to move right away. Were all Aesir women this strong? Once he regained himself, Loki scrambled out from under the bedding, having to untangle his legs from the silken sheets before he tripped onto his face. With flushed cheeks, he stomped over to the little Aesir woman, glaring down ice at her.

“H-how dare you wench! do you have any idea of-” Loki had started to rant.

Before it could even begin, There was a sudden, sharp pain in his upper lip. Loki quickly covered his mouth and stared at the woman in utter horror. She… she struck him! Well, she actually gave him a rather hard flick to the mouth, but the message was loud and clear. Hands on her hips, the little Aesir woman just stood her ground and tapped her foot.

“Do you honestly think i do not know how to handle a prince? I have been Thor’s nurse maid ever since he was just a babe! You would be wise not to test me boy.”

Her voice was as stern as her round face. Loki just nodded, holding his hand over his mouth, looking very confused and horrified. This response seemed to please her well enough and her face melted into a smile, voice going as gentle as a mother speaking to her youngling.

“Very good. Now that we understand each other, come, it is time to get ready for breakfast”

She turned around and went to the dresser to pull out some clothing that had been left for Loki during the night. Loki just blinked, what had she said?

“Breakfast?” He asked curiously.

The nurse maid turned to him and shoved some fine looking clothing in his hands, turning around to find the matching boots and belts that went with the outfit. 

“Of course. You must be hungry, right?”

She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, looking up and down his skinny frame. A small part of him wanted to scoff at her defiantly, claiming he was fine but that part was quashed quickly when that stern look came back and he could only nod weakly. She smiled once more and carefully patted his chest.

“Very good. now get dressed and make yourself presentable. My name is Bera, i will be waiting right out here if you need me.”

Bera spoke kindly and quickly ushered Loki into the bathroom, making a tutting noise when she noticed the still melting snow on the tile floor. She made no further comment about it and left the Jotun Prince alone to dress. Once he was alone, Loki felt like a whirlwind had just passed through. All he could do was clutch his clothes to his chest, feeling a little dazed. After taking a moment to regain his senses, he looked down at the clothing in his arms and sighed. Today was going to be a trying day.

It took him some time, but Loki finally managed to figure out Aesir clothing. Back home, the Jotun people dressed very simply in tribal skirts and loin cloths. Sometimes adoring their bodies with gold bangles or gems they had found in their hunts. Yesterday was the first time Loki had ever been ‘dressed up’ before and even that had been a rather simple set up, a leather tunic and breeches accented with his white fur cloak. Aesir cloths seemed to almost need a book on how to dress in them properly! so many buckles and ties… Did this belt go here? or did he button this wrong? 

At one point, Bera had to come in to help him out. She made great care not to touch him more than was necessary (again, Loki found this to be a rather curious behavior). She walked him through on how to lace up the knee high boots and buckle the cloak around his shoulders. Finally he was dressed! Bera looked him over with an approving grin, feeling proud of her work. Loki gave a little grunt when he was pushed in front of a mirror to see for himself. Loki looked himself up and down in the full length mirror slowly, taking in every detail slowly. They had given him some rather nice clothing, green and black leather tunic accented with gold trimmings. Gloves to cover his hands completely but fit him very comfortably, once again, seeming to have been made for him. It was almost unsettling, how quickly they were able to fashion proper clothing for him so quickly. Loki appraised himself one last time; the feeling of the tight leathers against his normally bare skin would take some getting used to, but he decided he looked rather nice. 

Bera had asked him about his hair before they left, wondering if he wanted to undo his hair and remove the little woven gems out. He refused politely, explaining that his hair was braided in such a way that it would take far longer then they have to get it completely undone, let alone combed straight and gems removed.

She accepted this answer well enough, having to rush him out the door to make sure they would make breakfast on time. Bera walked rather fast, Loki almost had to trot to keep up with her. Bera was going over some do’s and don’ts with Loki but that was almost as hard to keep up with as her walking. Some of the things she said could have been taken to offense, talking to him as if he had never eaten in a formal setting before. Loki got the idea that she meant well and was not trying to be cruel. She just knew about as much of Jotunar ways as he did of Aesir customs. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he would almost say he was starting to like this feisty little woman.

They stopped outside the dining hall, Loki nearly tripping over the short Aesir. Bera turned around and took another moment to fuss over Loki’s outfit, straightening his collar and brushing off his shoulders. Loki just looked over her head and stared into the dining hall nervously. Sensing his apprehension, she smiled sweetly and gave his chest another friendly pat.

“You will be fine, just remember what i told you.”

She spoke kindly but her rather forceful turn and shove was more than enough to get his feet working. Loki quickly stood up straight, holding his head high when a few heads turned in his direction, their eyes curious to the strange palace guest. There were many tables in the grand hall, and just as many people. Loki could feel many eyes upon him as he made his way to the head table. They would not see him falter, they will not see his fear. Loki kept his face neutral even when the whispers started behind his back. He moved as quickly as possible without running, wanting to get this over with as soon as he could. Loki finally made it to the table and took the seat offered to him by Frigga, sitting down carefully and pushing some hair from his face. Odin and Thor said nothing and did not look up from their plates but Frigga was smiling sweetly at him and started to fix him a plate as soon as he pulled himself up to the the table.

“Good morning Prince Loki, did you sleep well?” She asked in a gentle voice, piling on many different kinds of food.

Loki could only watch her curiously as she filled his plate with lots of strange smelling, colorful foods. There was more meat then Loki had ever seen in his entire life, and strange colorful looking plants and fruits he had only ever heard of. Loki almost did not hear her question over his own stomach suddenly growling.

“Oh, yes. It was pleasant enough.”

He responded quietly, watching with a raised eyebrow at the pile of food now being offered to him. Did she believe he had never been fed? Judging from the mass variety of meats and fruits, she probably thought he starved most of the time. Frigga hummed her approval and watched the young Jotnar with shining eyes. Loki could only stare back, completely lost at what she expected of him. He glanced across the table at Thor, the king’s son ripping into a leg of meat from some kind of animal. Loki stared at the sight, the gentle grunts and gnashing of teeth oddly reminded him of home. Thor’s eating habits reminded him of a half starved bear he had seen once. The way he took massive bites, growling a little around mouthfuls. Not to mention the juices dripping down his chin.

Frigga seemed to notice Loki’s line of sight and quickly snapped her fingers at her son.

“Thor!” She hissed.

Thor choked a little and was forced to slow down on his meal. Loki had to stifle a little smirk behind his hand, watching the oh so noble prince being treated like a babe. He dropped his gaze once more when Thor gave him a hard look and settled on staring at the food on his plate.

“Come now your highness, do eat.”

Frigga leaned over to speak more quietly into his ear. Loki’s cheeks flushed a little bit and he carefully picked up something small, round, and purple. He placed it in his mouth and chewed slowly. Loki looked startled, not having ever tasted something so sweet and tart from something so small. Food in his homeland was bland most of the time. It was usually frozen to keep reserved. On some special occasions, the meat would be seasoned with the rarest of minerals, salt.

Loki fingered another strange looking item, it was yellow in color and felt slippery between his fingers. He placed it on his lips and once again, another rush of sweet washed of his tongue. It almost too sweet, his tongue burning just slightly. He kept on picking at various colorful fruits, something red and seedy, something orange and with a tough outer shell. Eating each one slowly to savor its strange new flavor and texture. He must have been making some rather odd noises during his slow exploration of Aesir food because not only was the royal family staring him, but a few neighboring tables as well.

Instantly self conscious, Loki straightened his back and carefully pushed the food plate away.

“Ah, thank you. It was more then enough.”

Loki said politely, folding his hands in his lap and trying to keep himself as composed as possible. Although, he could see from the corner of his eye, the little smirk on Thor’s lips. Frigga suddenly frowned, not pleased with the amount of food still left untouched. She had to be careful though, she would not scold or fuss over their guest like a child, she did not wish to embarrass him further. Looking around quickly, she found something simpler, bowl of porridge. It was lightly sweetened with rare spices but still far too bland for Thor’s (or even herself) tastes. She carefully slid it over to him, along with a spoon.

“At least eat this. You are so thin, you make me worry.”

She whispered to him, placing the spoon by the bowl. Loki made no move toward either item, just looking at them down the bridge of his nose while he stared at the strange silver object curiously. Frigga had been unusually kind to him ever since they had briefly met gazes when he had first entered the throne room with his father, he felt he did not want to disappoint her but… he had never used such strange items during a meal. Most meals back home where eaten by hand.

After a brief internal debate, Loki took the spoon awkwardly in one hand, having taken mental notes on how the Aesir held their utensils, and pulled the bowl toward him. Once again, he stared, not sure what he was supposed to do this. A sudden bark of a laugh from across the table made Loki look up sharply.

“What little giant? Do not know how to use a simple dining utensil?”

Thor laughed, leaning back in his chair. Loki bristled and gave Thor a very hard look.

“Do you?”

He said coolly, gesturing to Thor’s rather messy hands and face. This caused Thor to cease his laughter; Both princes sending hateful glares at the other. When the tension in the room was becoming too great, Odin stamped his foot and shook the table.

“Enough of this, both of you! you are not children”

The king’s voice made the air vibrate it seemed. Both princes turned their gazes to the All-Father sharply, both looking just as guilty for a moment then sullen. Thors cheeks had turned a light pink while Loki’s went a shade darker blue. Both boys ducked their heads and went back to their meals, but did manage to give each some more hateful glares. Had they have been closer, one would have definitely kicked the other under the table. 

After a brief explanation on dining utensils by Frigga, (to which Loki was completely surprised. Did Aesir need to use tools for everything?) He ate his simple porridge far quieter, the bland flavor was much gentler on his sensitive pallet.

“Thor, after breakfast i want you to show Prince Loki around the palace.” Frigga had spoken up when the meal had gone far too silent.

Both boys choked on their food and gave her a look of utter horror. Thor put his drink with down with too much force, and spoke up quickly.

“Mother, i have promised myself to Sif and her warriors three today in the training yard. I shall be far too busy.” The god of thunder spoke very carefully, being sure not to sound as irritated as the suggestion had made him.

He would never directly refuse his mother of course. Frigga just raised an eyebrow at her Son, looking to Odin for assistance. Odin quickly picked up his goblet and drank deeply in an attempt to stay out of it, a wise king knew when to identify battles he should avoid.

“It…it is alright my queen, i am more than content to stay in my room for the day.” Loki’s soft voice made everyone turn towards him.

Thor had a little relieved smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth that he quickly had to hide from his mother with a goblet of his own. Frigga would have none of this, her son behaving so rudely to the one he was supposed to be marrying in two years! Loki was being no better, trying to avoid Thor and the rest of the world by keeping himself locked up like he was to be their prisoner. The queen folded her hands upon her lap calmly and sat up straight.

“it is decided. Thor, you will take Prince Loki with you, and Loki.” she turned to him and gave him the same look she would normally give when speaking to her difficult son. “You shall go with him.”

Loki and Thor both looked like they were about to protest when Odin finally spoke up.

“Listen to your mother.” Odin barked at them both.

Words died on both prince’s lips. With slumped shoulders they murmured their agreements and carefully stacked their dishes for the servants to take later. They stood up when Odin and Frigga did, all of the dining hall did this and bowed respectfully when the king and queen took their leave. All others in the dining hall where also finishing up their meals and began to disappear rather quickly once Odin and his wife had left, leaving Loki suddenly alone across from Thor. Both boys just stared at each other hatefully, unsure of what to say.

It was Thor who broke the awkward silence between them.

“Well, let us get this over with.” He huffed and folded his arms across his broad chest.

Loki considered refusing. Ignoring Thor and just going back to his room seemed like a better option then accompanying him on what was sure to be a most uncomfortable experience for the both of them, but another idea suddenly popped to his mind. Frigga would not doubt tell servants to keep an eye on them, to make sure orders had been followed… that would suggest that the queen had told the nursemaid from this morning. Loki shuddered at the idea of getting on Bera’s bad side again. Loki stiffly nodded to Thor and followed him out of the dining hall, being sure to keep an arms length away. (this time for his own benefit rather than Thor’s).

Thor stood outside the dining hall for another awkward moment with the Jotun prince, scratching the back of his blond head nervously. This was not how he wanted to spend his day… he did want to learn Loki’s secrets, but on his terms. Finally, Thor jerked his thumb in the direction they would go and started to walk, Loki opposite him but nearly on the other side of the hall.

They walked in silence, Thor keeping his eyes forward while Loki could not help but look out onto the land below. The whole of the palace was a very open place, a lot of natural sunlight reflecting off the many gold pillars and enormous armored statues. warmth seemed to flood every hallway, and every room. He had started to become so lost in the sights of it all that he had not noticed he was wandering away from Thor till the other prince had to whistle to get his attention.

“Do you not have sunlight where you are from? you seem to be distracted by every shadow you see.” Thor barked rudely.

Loki gave a little huff in Thor’s direction and got back on the path to follow him.

“We do have sunlight, it is just not this obnoxious golden color yours is.” he sneered back.

Truthfully, Loki quite liked the sunlight here. The golden color made his core feel warmer but not in an unpleasant way, and the bright light of it all seemed to make his blue skin sparkle a little. Loki was not vain by any means, but he did appreciate when he thought something made him look just a little bit better. Of course he never would share these thoughts with anyone. Loki was always put down for his looks, by his family and other frost giants. He was strange, and deformed… these words suddenly came into his mind uninvited, making the small smile instantly fade from his face, being replaced with a look of utter pain and disgust.

Thor had wanted to jeer back, make a rude comment on the frozen wastes of Loki’s home world but it fell short in his throat when he saw the look that passed across the younger prince’s face. It was so pained, so hurt and tormented that Thor could not help but to stare in silence. He took this moment of quiet to really take in the other princes appearance. As much as he hated to admit it, Loki was not ugly. Thor would not be sure if he would call him beautiful, perhaps exotic was the best word to describe him. He had fine features, high cheekbones that accentuated his ruby red eyes nicely, but what was most fascinating where the tribal like markings adorning the Jotun’s face. They worked themselves on his forehead and traveled down his cheeks, descending further still to his neck and under the tunic he now wore. Thor could not stop his eyes from trying to trace every little line on Loki’s face.

A pillar seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere and slammed right into the side of Thor’s face. Loki looked up sharply at the sound of Thor’s surprised yelp, watching as the Aesir prince fell flat onto his back. Loki and Thor stared at each other a moment in stunned silence, Thor too mortified by his own clumsiness and Loki just stunned. Finally, Loki made a rather undignified snort and started to laugh. Had It not been at his expense, Thor might have thought it was a nice sound.

Thor scowled darkly and quickly picked himself up, brushing off his tunic with as much dignity as he could muster. A meager attempt to repair his wounded pride.

“Stop your cackling!” Thor growled, giving Loki a heated glare.  
Loki did not stop. He laughed so hard he had to wipe a glittering tear from his eye. It took Loki a long few minutes to settle himself down, taking great pleasure in Thor’s face so red, his ears had even turned pink. When he had finally calmed himself enough, he smirked at the Aesir wickedly.

“Are you quite done?” Thor huffed, arms crossed, thoroughly embarrassed.

“It all depends, are you quite done making a fool of yourself?” He said through his grin.

Thor just bristled and turned away, in order to resist the urge to slap the grin right off Loki’s smug face. He stomped off down the hall, getting back on track towards the training grounds. Loki just snickered once more and trotted after him.

Perhaps today would not be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

“So… what does he do exactly?”

Sif asked casually, leaning upon her sword as she stared at the strange blue creature from across the training yard. Thor blinked, pausing the sharpening of his own sword to look up at his oldest friend with a shrug.

“He does not really do anything. As far as i know, he can’t do anything. His own father was quite eager to be rid of him.” Thor snorted dismissively, going back to sharpening his blade.

Sif could only frown, crossing her arms across her chest, unable to stop watching Loki as he sat on a lone stump, elbows resting on knobby knees, holding his head in his hands with a look of absolute boredom. Sif had never seen a frost giant in the flesh before, being too young to have fought in the war for midgard. She had only ever heard stories of towering beings that wielded weapons of pure ice.

This Loki looked nothing like the beastly creatures of her childhood nightmares. He was too skinny, too frail looking and well… small! She had not realized it, but her face had turned to a look of sadness. Sure this creature was not as impressive as the giants in the stories, but was that really all it took to earn a fathers scorn? Thor looked up again and followed his friends line of sight.

“Leave him be Sif, you have more pressing things to worry yourself over!”Thor gave a little shout and charged the seemingly unprepared Sif, sword raised.

It was a short lived attack.

Sif easily blocked Thor’s attack, using the momentum created to flip him over her head and onto his back . She had barely even looked away from the Jotun boy, easily stepped over a bewildered Thor to go and speak with him. Thor gave a little surprised cough, attempting to get the air back into his lungs and recover his wounded pride. He rolled over and picked himself up carefully, brushing his trousers off before trotting off after her.

“Leave him be Sif!” Thor growled into her ear once he was beside her.

Sif ignored him of course, going right up to the strange little giant.

“Greetings Prince Loki.” She addressed politely, giving a proper salute.

Loki was indeed bored. As soon as he and Thor had made it to the training grounds, Thor dumped him off on the very stump he sat and told him to stay put till he had finished. Loki, of course, considered just wandering off on his own, but after the rather curious looks he had received from a few guards and some of the warriors in the training field, he had decided it would probably be best to stay put… least those curious looks meant something else. So he had stayed put, toeing at a rock while he waited for Thor.

Sif’s greeting had caught him by surprise, blinking and sitting up straight quickly. He regarded her carefully. Aesir women were still a curious thing to him. Back home, male and female were one in the same, there was no difference between them most of the time. Loki gave a very stiff, courtly nod in her direction, completely unsure of what to say her. There was an awkward moment between the two, Sif tried to smile but it just came out as a half hearted grimace as she tried to avoid staring at Loki’s alien features. Thor was the one to break up the awkward silence with a loud cough and a pat to Sif’s shoulder.

“There see, he is fine. Let us get back to training.” He huffed, trying to tug his friend back towards their training.

Sif gave Thor a sharp look, shushing him sharply. Suddenly gaining her confidence back, she turned back to Loki, eyes bright.

“Mayhaps my young lord would care to join us in our training?” She looked over her shoulder at a suddenly scowling Thor, smirking at him then turning back to Loki. “What say you sir, would you like to practice with us?”

Loki just stared, utterly taken aback by the offer. Loki had never been invited to do anything before in his life and he was not sure about what to make of this offer. Loki was not warrior by any stretch of the imagination, and being asked to participate in warriors training was both thrilling and terrifyingly confusing. He did his best to keep his cool demeanor but could not stop himself from standing a little too quickly.

“Very well… anything would be better than just sitting here doing nothing.” He said cooly, brushing his tunic off.

Sif was not fooled of course. However, she said nothing about the excited bounce in the Jotun’s step, but did give Thor a rather hard punch in the arm when he gave an irritated groan and rolled his eyes. They made their way inside a small building that would serve as their training hall. Weapons hung along the walls, gleaming in the mid morning sun shining through the windows. Thor immediately went to find a new sword, muttering about his other one being improperly balanced. Sif just rolled her eyes at her friend’s behavior then turned to Loki.

“Have you been given any kind of formal weapons training young master?” She questioned carefully, not wanting to assume based off his slender body.

Loki just gave her an impassive shrug, crossing his arms and glancing at the weapons.

“I have been taught how to use a variety of weapons.” He shrugged, failing to mention that he was not very good at any of them.

Sif seemed even more amused than before and pulled a sword from its place. She flipped the blade around and offered the hilt to Loki. Thor watched carefully from the corner of his eye, not because he cared of course… he just really wanted to see the Jotun fall on his face, perfect retribution from before.

Loki eyed the weapon for a moment before taking the hilt carefully, being sure not to let it sag in his weak grip. Sif watched curiously as Loki stepped back and took a few practice swings. He was not… terrible to say the least, but was by no means good. Sif almost had to step in when Loki took a wide swing and nearly lost balance.

“Careful my lord!” She laughed lightly and went to take the sword from the young Jotun prince before he hurt himself.

Thor was watching the entire time, almost unable to stop the amused little smile from the corner of his mouth as he watched the skinny frame swing the sword about. He hated to admit it, but it was almost endearing, the way his cheeks turned a darker shade of hue with the effort it took to swing the heavy sword. He laughed when Loki nearly took his own head off with one too wild swing. Thor had to quickly look away when Loki turned his way with a sharp glare. They stared at each other, tension instantly reaching critical levels. Sif intercepted them quickly by herding Loki away from Thor and giving him some tips on what he should be doing to correct his stance, to prevent loss of balance. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Loki was actually enjoying himself. Sif was a surprisingly patient teacher, nudging his feet when they were in the wrong position or instructing him on how to hold his sword, all the while being sure not to touch him more than necessary. Once again this behavior confounded him. Loki suddenly stopped his training lesson, making both Sif and Thor stare at him curiously.

“Look. While I appreciate your generous lessons, I must ask you-.”

He was interrupted suddenly by booming laughter and the clanging of metal. Three of the loudest men Loki had ever seen came blustering into the training hall. Thor and Sif both seemed to perk up at the sight of them and instantly went to them while Loki hung back in the shadows, keeping his sword against his chest. He watched them curiously as they exchanged hugs and other expressions of comradery. Thor was laughing and speaking rapidly to a great man with an even greater belly while Sif was speaking much more quietly to a blond man in a fine fur cloak.

“So is that him?” A grim voice broke through the jubilant laughter, causing everyone in the room to look back in Loki’s direction.

Loki stiffened up when a man dressed in dark clothes and with equally dark hair, left the group to come over and inspect the Jotun up close. The other two strangers seemed to be suddenly more interested in their new guest.

Hogun the Grim, as he was so suitably named, stood before the miniature frost giant, looking him up and down. Loki kept his gaze even with this man called Hogun, neither saying a word to the other, each with their own glare. An uncomfortable silence settled over them all once more and the air seemed to begin to fill with ice.

There was a cough and the big bellied man came over and clapped Hogun on the back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Come now Hogun, do not treat our quest as an enemy. He is here with the blessings of the All-Father himself!” The man, Volstagg, laughed once more and put his free hand on Loki’s shoulder with more care then he hand with Hogun. This seemed to defuse the situation somewhat and the remainder of the group came over to circle Loki and inspect him. Fandral, the blond man, marveled at the gems woven into Loki’s hair and gold bands adorning his horns.

“Goodness, look at the size of those jewels! I did not know such gems could be found on Jotunheim!” Fandral mused out loud, earning getting one of Sif’s rough punches.

Volstagg and Thor both laughed loudly at Fandral’s sour look and Hogun kept the same expression of seriousness. A small argument broke out between Sif and Fandral, giving Loki an opportunity to take a few steps back, feeling a little trapped between the groups of warriors. Their distraction was short lived when Volstagg seemed to notice the little Jotun attempting to sneak away.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry your majesty!” He bellowed joyously, snagging Loki by his tunic and pulling him back into the center of the group. Loki could only make a strangled groan as he was forced back into the center of attention, swatting away the man’s hand as soon as he could.

“Do not manhandle me brute!” He growled, brushing himself off.

This little outburst seemed to amuse the men even more, Thor’s laugh being the loudest of them all. Loki’s cheeks began to heat up uncomfortably, shoulders tensing up.

“S-stop laughing, all of you, stop!” He barked, even his ears turning a darker shade of blue.

Thor and his warriors seemed to only laugh harder, despite Sif’s efforts to stifle them. Even Hougn’s face had cracked into a very, very small smile. Loki just stared at them all, red eyes glaring hatefully, fist clenched at his sides.

“I. Said. Stop!” Loki ground out, eyes flashing. A sudden flux of power surged off off his body, knocking all the warriors on to their rears.

It was over as quick as it started, Loki just staring down at everyone on their behinds, his eyes now wide with fear, suddenly worried that he may have gone too far; would he be sent back to his home for this? His father would just… kill him! Everyone just stared up at him, too shocked to even be angry. Sif was the first to speak up, carefully getting to her feet.

“Ah… Well done Prince Loki?” She laughed lightly, giving Loki a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Thor was next to regain himself, standing quickly, eyes fixated on the Jotun intensely. Where had that power come from? Was that always there? On the surface Loki appeared very meek and unassuming, if he had that kind of force just under the surface what else was he hiding? Honestly, Thor would never imagine in all his years that this… Loki, could ever be capable of such power.

“Yes… Well done…” He said slowly.

Volstagg just laughed again, lifting his massive girth from the ground, helping Fandral and Hogun to their feet. Loki just shuffled awkwardly, hands behind his back and utterly embarrassed from his outburst. How could he lose control like that? It was so childish, to get upset over some light teasing. If there was one thing Loki swore to himself, it was to never lose control. Loki had control over so few things in his life, he should always be able to control himself . He just stood there, stiff and face straight, waiting for the punishment he fully expected.

None would be dealt however, Once all the men had gotten off their initial shock they all circled him once more and barraged him with a flurry of questions.

“Incredible! how did you do that? Is magic practiced like that where you come from? Do tell us about those gems!”

Too many voices all at once, too many questions. Loki just put his hands up, causing all the steadily moving in mob to back off instantly to avoid being touched, making the Jotun flush once more, this time out of frustration.

“Enough questions! You will all now answer mine now! Why do you all avoid mytouch like it shall burn!” He growled out indignantly.

Everyone went silent, just staring at Loki as if he had suddenly lost his mind. Loki stared back, his cheeks turning even darker this time.

“What?!” He shouted, stamping one foot down, hands at his side.

Volstagg took the lead on this one, stepping forward and folding his hands across his chest.

“Well, young lord, Jotun touches do burn our Aesir skin on contact… So we apologize if we had been rude in your eyes, but it was merely for our own safety.” Volstagg said carefully.

Loki just stare, looking at each face in turn and regarded them all carefully. A snort escaped his nose and this time, it was Loki’s turn to laugh. Loki laughed almost as loudly as he had at Thor’s expense back in the hallway, making a few undignified snorts and wheezing in an attempt to catch his breath. All the warriors just stared in shock at the Jotun’s reaction to this explanation.

“What is so funny now!” Thor growled, exasperated.

“You! You all honestly believe my touch will burn your skin?” Loki giggled behind his gloved hand, his free hand clutching his stomach.

“Well… Yes.” Fandral spoke up this time, rubbing his goatee between two fingers as he did when he was suddenly uncomfortable.

Loki laughed harder and almost had to sit down with this information. Thor, Sif and her warriors three just stared at the frost giant with confusion and a bit of embarrassment. When Loki had calmed down enough, he removed one of his leather gloves, slipping it into his pocket and held his hand out. Everyone just stared at the offered hand curiously for a moment, unsure of what he wanted them to do, before looking back to Loki’s face. Loki rolled his eyes and snatched at the nearest bit of Aesir flesh he could reach.

Everyone had attempted to scatter when Loki lunged, quicker then he appeared. Cold blue fingers wrapped themselves around the first hand in reach, which just so happened to be Thor.

Thor just stared as his battled hardened hand was being gripped by smooth, cool skin. He was tensed up as if he could not figure out if he should fight or run as Loki held onto his hand. Loki just smiled, looking a little smug from the look of shocked confusion on everyone’s face.

It was very strange for Thor, to be having his hand held buy Loki… True, his touch did not burn, but it did feel rather cold, like grabbing a fist full of freshly fallen snow.

“There, see? My grip can harm no one.” Loki sighed, suddenly feeling rather self conscious as he held to the Prince of Asgard’s hand.

He let go of Thor quickly and stepped back. Everyone just stood quietly for a moment, taking this new information in slowly. Had they really thought this to be true? Loki coughed in his throat, pushing some loose hairs out of his face.

“We have seen the proof of these burns Jotun… explain this.” Hogun spoke up, his dark voice breaking through the peace that had settled over them.

Loki blinked and started to finger at his braid nervously.

“Ah well… What you are speaking of is more of a defense then an actual ability. If we are threatened our skin drops so cold it can burn anything that it touches.” He left out the detail that his skin could not drop so low.

Just another flaw in his stunted body. Not only was he smaller and weaker, he could not even call on his own body’s natural defenses to protect himself. Hogun just gave him that suspicious look that unsettled the little giant greatly. Mercifully, Volstagg in all his boisterous glory pulled him away.

“Well now that we have cleared everything up, shall we continue with today’s lesson then? Sif?”

All eyes finally turned away from the Jotun prince, much to Loki’s relief. Sif clapped her hands and nodded. She began to divide the warriors up. Hogun with Fandral, Volstagg with herself, and Thor with… Loki. Both princes tried to switch partners right away but Sif’s icy glare could rival Loki’s so they both relented and paired off in their own section of the training hall.

Loki held his sword close to his chest, eyeing Thor warily as he took a fighting stance. He would not put it past Thor to actually try to hurt him in some sort of revenge for the hall way and knocking him down before. Then Thor suddenly lunged, and Loki was not prepared. He let out a surprised yelp and just managed to get his sword up over his head to deflect the blow. He barely stated on his feet, the force of Thor’s strike causing him to stumble and nearly fall back. Another swing came before Loki even recovered from the fist, the swords connected so hard his hands ached where they gripped the hilt.

“T-Thor wait!” He tried to get out, almost dropping his sword.

Thor did not wait, he assaulted Loki relentlessly, taking far too much joy in making the little Jotun jump around in an attempt to deflect the blows. Loki gave a frustrated growl, trying feebly to swing back and get off the defensive but Thor would have none of it, he kept coming at Loki ferociously, becoming more and more aggressive with each blow. Sif had glanced over to check on everyone’s progress, finally noticing how rough Thor was becoming with a rather distressed looking Loki.

She paused in her own sparring match to rush over.

“Thor stop, its too much!” She called, trying to intercept them both before it got too out of hand.

Loki was trying as hard as he could to keep up with Thor’s fast pace and near perfect form, the only thing it was earning him was the ringing in his ears and the sting in his hands. One swipe came almost close enough to slice his cheek, some of his hair getting caught in the crossfire. This had gone on long enough! After ducking under another blow, Loki threw down the sword suddenly, a fire lighting up into his fist. If Thor was going to play this way then fine, Loki would play a long! With a feral grunt of his own, Loki swung at Thor with all his might, landing his magical attack straight to the thunderers chest.

Thor went reeling, being knocked off his feet for easily the third time in one day. He managed a grunt before dropping his sword and landing on his back. Loki held still, having been knocked back by the force of his own attack. He panted gently as he let the fire in his hand fade away into nothing, a small smile coming across his face. He looked to Sif and the other warriors, feeling a growing sense of pride at defeating Thor.

“What is wrong with you?!” Thor hissed from the ground, clutching the burned fabric of his own tunic to his chest.

Loki looked back to Thor quickly, a little confused then looked around to see the frightened glint in everyone’s eyes. Sif went to help Thor to his feet, examining the burn across his chest. Clear through the tunic, scaring his skin.

“I do not understand, was the point of this exercise not to win?” He said defensively, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sif looked up from Thor once she had him to his feet.

“No sire, it was merely a training exercise… you were not meant to actually hurt your opponent” She said slowly, trying to be kind but Thor brushed her off and stormed up to Loki, getting right into his face.

“You little idiot! you do not use magic in a sparring match, you could have killed me!” Thor gave the Jotun a little shove, knocking him a step back. Loki grunted and gave Thor a hateful glare before shoving back, not nearly with as much force as Thor had shoved him, but he tried.

“And what of you?! i felt the graze of your sword so close to my face you were trying to hurt me!” He hissed, standing his ground.

Thor did not retort, just smirking wickedly down at the flushing frost giant, infuriating Loki further. Before any further argument could be made, Volstagg’s massive paws grabbed the back of both their necks and pulled them apart.

“Come now friends, twas just a little over zealous training! This is not the way the betrothed should act.” He tried to lighten the mood with a little joke, patting Loki on the back of the head.

This did not help matters. Loki and Thor turned their rage on Volstagg instead of the other.

“Do not speak of such things brute!” Loki hissed venomously, slapping the man’s hand off his neck.

He did not even give the big bellied warrior a chance to apologize or for Thor to throw more insults his way before he turned sharply and started to walk away from them all, stomping off as quickly as he could. Hogun and Fandral both made a move to go after him, both wary about letting the Jotun out of his sight, but Thor held his arm out to block their way.

“Leave him be, there are guards everywhere, they will watch him closely” He snorted, shouldering his sword.

Sif gave Thor an angry glare but chose not to make comment on the princes behavior, the All-mother will not be happy to hear that the first attempt to bring Thor and Loki a little closer did not go over so well.

——————-

 

Loki had stomped off far from the training grounds, too angry to really pay attention to where he had been going. By the time he had calmed down, he had walked clear out of the city, now calmly walking through the golden tall grass that surrounded just outside the city. Once Loki felt he was far enough away from the palace and those idiots, he collapsed onto his back, burying himself in the tall grass and staring up to the ever starry, Asgard sky.

Who did that brute think he was? Loki did nothing wrong back there, using his magic to protect himself when Thor was obviously trying to hurt him! Loki turned on to his side, suddenly tired of looking at the vastness of the beyond, suddenly just so tired of everything. Loki curled up tightly in on himself, blocking out the light of Asgard as it was giving him a headache. He just wanted to lie there, in the comfortable tall grass forever, ignoring Thor and his stupid friends…

friends that had been kind enough to include him in their training…

Loki gave a frustrated groan and rolled over in the grass, hating himself for actually getting a small warm feeling in the pit of his stomach thinking about it. why did Sif have to be so patient with him? Showing him how to swing a sword and keep his balance was probably what kept him in one piece after Thor’s onslaught.

Another long sigh and Loki was back to looking at the sky. He would just lie here for as long as he could, no desire to return the palace any time soon. Loki could hardly believe this was only his first day, it was already feeling like a lifetime. how could he possibly get through the next two years with that brainless brute, let alone the rest of his life?

——————-

He must have fallen asleep. When Loki had opened his eyes the air around him had become much cooler and the stars above had shifted. Loki just stared up at the sky and wondered how long he had been asleep out here, mildly surprised no one had come to look for him. It was actually more of a relief, knowing he could wander off when he pleased without cause for anyone to fret.

He supposed he should probably get back to the palace, it would be close to supper time by now and they would most definitely send someone to find him. Loki was just about to get to his feet when he heard a rustling in the grass surrounding him.

Hairs on the back of his neck instantly rose up, his instincts warning him that something was wrong. Loki went to move faster, getting to his feet to make a run back towards the city but something big and thick got in his way. Loki feel back to the tall grass with a surprised grunt, looking up at one of the biggest Aesir men he had ever seen.

A chuckle came from behind, making Loki turn quickly to see two more very large Aesir men coming out of the tall grass, their faces covered by animal masks. Loki tensed up, growling lowly under his breath.

“Look! it even growls like a beast!” One man, the one in the fox mask, laughed and pointed down at him.

Loki quickly stifled his own growls, flushing unpleasantly when the other two laughed along with him.

“What do you fools want?” He hissed, trying to get to his feet.

The biggest man, wearing a bird mask, pushed him back down before he could get up.

“How dare you! Do not touch me!”

Only the fox and the bird men laughed, the third one, a man with the mask of a black wolf. Instead, the man with the wolf’s mask rushed up and kicked Loki hard in the face. Loki could only let out a surprised yelp, falling back and clutching his face, knowing a bruise would surely form. The laughter stopped abruptly, the other two looking to the wolf man expectantly, an excited glint in their eyes. Loki tried to scramble back when the wolf man crouched down in front of him, grabbing his ankle to keep him from slipping away.

“Shut your mouth you Jotun filth.” He hissed lowly, gripping Loki’s ankle so tight he could not help but cry out, grabbing at the man’s hand. To Loki’s horror, the wolf-man did not flinch away like had expected him to.

A sick grin spread across the wolf-man’s face.  
“So it is true.” He laughed and the others joined in.

They were on him in an instant, after learning that Loki’s skin would not burn them up. A flurry of angry kicks and punches rained down on him from all directions. Loki did his best to protect his face by curling up on himself, but these beastly men would have none of it. Every Time he managed to get his arms up to deflect some of their blows one of them would grab his arms and wrench them away.

Loki gave out a pained whimper when a particularly hard punch landed on his stomach, making the men laugh at his expense.

“What’s wrong Jotun beast? can’t call on your magic? turn us to ice giant!” They taunted.

He wished greatly that he could, it was too hard to focus, he was in too much pain. However, he did get one one up on them when one of their meaty hands came too close to his face and Loki managed to get one good bite in. It only intensified his beating but it was worth it.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the punches and kicks slowed down till they stopped all together, the cool evening air filled with the men’s heavy panting. They all laughed as they looked down at their work, Loki curled up on himself, trembling and bleeding.

“Hey… look and what he’s got.” The fox man mentioned, leaning back down and gripping Loki’s braid and pulling it back roughly, yanking Loki’s head up. He would have cried out if his voice had not been so ragged. “Look at these gems, what would a dirty beast do with gems like these?” All men laughed and the bird man took out a knife.

“Why, nothing at all.” The wolf man crouched down in front of Loki, taking the offered knife from the bird man and held the blade against Loki’s face.

Loki held his breath, glaring hatefully at the wolf man with teeth bared.

“You will learn your place monster, all your people kind will know their place at our feet.” His voice was rather calm, carefully dragging the tip of the blade against Loki’s cheek, not hard enough to leave a mark, but the message was sent clearly.

Loki responded with a message of his own.

He hissed and spit a gob of bloody saliva right into the wolf-man’s eye, the only visible part through the mask. A punch to the gut was his reward, hard enough to make him double over if it weren’t for the man holding him by his hair.

Wolf-man suddenly got up and pushed the bird man aside, gripping Loki’s braid tightly with one hand and sliced clean through Loki’s fine hair with the sharpened knife, taking the braid with all his family’s treasures with it. Loki gave a little gasp and fell forward, landing face first into the now bloodied dirt and grass. He did not move, he just gripped the ground under him and listened to the sound of the men’s laughter as they finally left him alone.

Loki did not move, he just laid there face first in the dirt and his own blood. Eventually, he moved to get up, carefully wiping away the mess from his face, wincing at the pain the action gave him. He sat up on his knees, staring blankly into nothing. he reached behind him to carefully touch were his hair was not missing, running his fingers through the short mess carefully. At least they did not attempt to take the bands from his horns…

He felt suddenly sick, his stomach churning briefly before he doubled over and tossed up any remnants of breakfast. He did not have much to give up and just ended up with some rather painful dry heaves. One he was sure everything was gone and the dry heaves had stopped, Loki carefully got to his feet, legs shaky.

The walk back to the palace took longer then he wanted it too, but having to keep hidden while he limping was rather difficult.

It was well past supper by the time he made it back to his guest room, slipping the door shut behind him and listening to the locks fall into place. For once, very grateful for the door locking from the outside. He made towards the bed, not up for a bath he knew he needed and just wanting to sleep. When Loki passed the mirror, however, he paused to look over the damages.

Loki looked like hell, to say the least. His fine clothing had been torn and stained with blood, one eye was starting to swell shut, and lips bleeding and cut. His hair though, that was the worst part… It was messy and painfully short, nearly all the gems had been taken with the braid but a few of the smaller ones remained. Loki carefully plucked them out and rested them on the dresser, they were all he had left of his family’s legacy.

Loki just stared at them for a moment, feeling oddly hollow and not full of the rage he imagined he should feel. He looked away suddenly and went back to the bed, tossing off of his ruined clothing roughly, not caring where they would land, and slipped into bed.

Once under the safety of the furs and silk, Loki finally felt something, a clenching pain in his chest that hurt worse then any injury those horrible men inflicted upon him.

He could not stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, but he could ignore them.


	4. Chapter 4

Bera did not bother knocking the following morning; she let herself right into the guest bedroom and started to bustling about.

“Time to get up you lazy boy! Skipping dinner like that and sending the palace in a tizzy looking for you, do you have any idea-.”

She cut herself off suddenly, looking down at the bloodied clothing in her hands then rushing to the bed to inspect Loki further. She let out a surprised shriek at the sight of the Jotun boy’s bruised and bloodied face, startling Loki awake.

“What happened to you!?” Her voice took on near hysteria, turning Loki’s face from side to side.

Loki coughed, disoriented as he got swept up in hurricane Bera. Her hold on his face was very painful, she prodded at his swollen eye, split lip, and angry bruising all over his chest. Loki just gave a quiet whimper and attempted to wriggle away.

“I-It is nothing… please stop.” He said weakly, turning his face from her hands.

Bear would have none of it. She did let him go but only so she could rush into the bathroom to get fresh towels and a basin water. Loki just stared at her as she wetted the cloth and carefully wiped away some of the dried blood from under his nose, far more gentle now.

“You poor thing… you tell me who did this to you right now.” Her voice was too calm, too sweet. It was a bit unsettling. Loki flinched when she dabbed around his eye but did manage a small shrug.

“I do not know… T-They kept their faces hidden, ach!” He flinched, turning his face away from her once again when she dabbed over a particularly tender spot.

Bera just tutted and rinsed out the washcloth carefully, setting it back in the basin of now red tinged water. She clapped her hands suddenly and stood back up, hands on her wide hips.

“Alright then. Well get up now, lets get you washed up and some food in you.” She waved her hand, urging Loki to get to his feet.

Loki was too tired and in too much pain to argue so he let himself be ushered out of bed and let her wrap a sheet around his waist.

“Do not make a habit of sleeping nude boy.” She teased gently, giving his rear a little playful pinch. Loki gave a surprised yelp and glared over his shoulder at her but regretted the action when his stiff neck tweaked painfully.

Once in the bathing room, she set Loki down on a bench and went to get the stones heated up. Not for steam today, no, the birch branches would be too harsh on his tender skin. Bera took out a large bathing tub from a side closet and filled it with water, then set it over the heating stones, letting the water warm up. Loki watched her from his spot on the bench, keeping quiet and still as Bera set everything up. She went to a few shelves around the bathing room and grabbed various vials of oddly colored liquids, pausing a few moments to look Loki over briefly before switching out the vials.

“Alright, the water should be warm enough, in the tub.”

She snapped her fingers, pointing to the tub. Loki raised an eyebrow but did not fight her on it. He got to his feet carefully and let the sheet slip from his slim hips and crawled into the tub. It was quite a strange sensation, the warm water. He had only ever bathed in steam and used sweet smelling birche to clean himself. Loki squirmed in the tub for a moment, not sure of what he was supposed to do. It seemed it would not matter, Bera set to work right away, immediately taking a fresh cloth and started to wipe away the dirt and remnants of blood from his back and shoulders and up to the back of his neck.

She suddenly gasped and ran her fingers over Loki’s exposed neck.

“Your hair! What did they do to your beautiful hair!? oh my poor boy… Those brutes will be found and punished, rest assured.” She cooed, cleaning away the last of the blood from Loki’s face.

Her kind words and motherly behavior was almost too much, his bottom lip started to tremble just a little as he looked up at the big woman under what was left his bangs. Bera noticed his rather pathetic look and paused her careful cleaning to smooth back the wet, black hair.

“Do not worry young master, you are safe here.” She assured, patting Loki on the cheek.

Loki could not say anything, he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly. Bera smiled sweetly and hummed to herself as he got one of the vials she had gotten from the shelves and opened it carefully. A sweet, almost sickly scent filled the air, making Loki gag.

“Sush you, this will help heal your bruises.” She scolded, lathering some up in her hands and starting to rub over Loki’s back.

The mixture felt strange on his skin. It was sort of a dull burn but freeze at the same time, it was a rather soothing effect even if it did smell horrible. Loki eventually closed his eyes and hummed at the feeling of his aches starting to melt away. Bera noticed the quiet humming and smiled, rinsing her hands off then going to retrieve a pair of scissors.

“What was life like in your homeland young lord?” She asked quietly, moving behind Loki to set about fixing his hair.

Loki made to look behind his shoulder to see what she was doing, but Bera quickly turned his head back to face the opposite wall so she could work. Loki made an indignant grunt but stared at the wall as directed.

“My homeland… It is… Very different from this place. It is always cold, and dark. Nothing grows there but so many things grow here.” He mused, listening carefully to the sounds of the sharp steel trimming the ragged edge left by that brutes blade. 

Bera hummed as she listened to Loki’s explanation.

“That sounds like a very lonely place.” She sighed, combing her fingers through Loki’s dark hair, making sure it was even.

“It is.”

Sensing she had touched on an uncomfortable subject, Bera did not question him further. Finishing his hair did not take much longer and when she was finished, Loki’s hair was far shorter than it had ever been in his life, the cool draft against his neck was unsettling. He carefully ran his fingers over through the fine hairs on the back of his neck, wincing a little at how easily it slipped through his fingers. Bera noticed this and swatted away the Jotun boys hand.

“Do not bother yourself over it, it will grow back.” She cooed and wet to get some dry towels, draping one over Loki’s head (being mindful of his horns) and set about drying his hair. She smoothed back the now slightly dryer hair and urged him to stand up, putting another fresh towlen in his hands.

“Go dry yourself off, I will go and have fresh clothing and food sent up. I assume you would not care to attend breakfast?”

Loki nodded, holding the towel to his chest.

“You are leaving then?” He was surprised at how upset that idea made him at this moment. Bera nodded and gave his cheek a little pat.

“Yes, i must go to the queen and inform her of your status.”

Loki paled and shook his head.

“N-No pleas… Do not tell anyone. I do not want anyone to know what happened.” He pleaded weakly.

Bera just sighed, crossing her arms across her chest and giving Loki an exasperated look. She pursed her lips, tapping one finger against them as she considered this. Loki gave a little whimper and that decided it for her.

“Very well.” She sighed. “I will tell her you had just fallen ill and would be bedridden for the day.” Bera turned suddenly and went to get the vial she had applied to his bruises in the bath. “Apply this to your eye every hour and the bruising should be nearly gone by tomorrow. You will have to do this if i tell them you are just ill. They wanted to move you to your permanent room today but given the circumstances we can push it back tomorrow.” She pressed the vial into Loki’s full hands.

Loki struggled to keep the towel covering himself and keeping the vial from dropping and breaking.

“My permanent room?” He asked slowly. Saying it made his stomach twist, it sounded so final. 

“Of course, you did not expect that you be housed in a guest bedroom in the far wing of the palace.” She laughed lightly and made to head to the door. “Apply that salve to your eye, boy, and take the robe from the wardrobe so the servants do not need to see your naked blue rear.”

She laughed when he scrambled to wrap the towel around his waist, glaring at her with his one good eye. As she was just about to leave the room Loki suddenly turned and called to her.

“Wait… you… you were touching me… my skin. You were not worried i would burn you?”

She paused with her hand on the door, turning to look at the confused looking Jotun with a warm smile.

“No. i figured it out shortly after i left you for breakfast yesterday. Now hurry and cover up. Servants will be up shortly after i send for them.”

Loki nodded and went to the wardrobe, listing to her close the door behind her.

———————

“Thor, come here my son.” Frigga addressed her son cooly once he had arrived in her chambers.

Thor nodded and trotted up to his mother’s side and kneeled down to greet her respectfully.

“You summoned me mother?” He asked, rising up from the floor, a gentle smile on his face when his mother got up to give him a hug.

“Yes Thor. There is something i want you to do… Loki has fallen ill. I want you to bring him food and fresh clothing. Bera has taken the liberty to have it all prepared for you, but I would like you to bring it to him.” She said gently, patting Thor’s cheek.

“What?! Why must i do this? That is servants work!” Thor complained loudly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Frigga frowned and pinched Thor’s ear.

“Do not behave in such a way Thor! You are a prince for goodness sake! You will do this because he is your betrothed and he is now ill. Just take that tray and go see him.” She huffed and pointed to a silver tray sitting on near side table.

Thor felt his cheeks flush and had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from arguing.

“Yes mother.” He gritted out.

He took the tray and gripped it tightly, feeling utterly foolish as he left his mother’s chambers and made his way down the halls to the far wing of the palace. This was so stupid! Just because the Jotun wandered off and got himself sick; Thor now had to do servants work! His disgruntled muttering could be heard all the way down the halls.

Frigga watched her son closely to make sure he turned the right away. She allowed herself a small smile, a little proud of herself and her son. She felt wrong for lying to Thor. She knew full well what was really wrong with Loki. (Bera would of course tell her queen the truth about the situation). Thor needed to see though, needed to be there for his soon to be husband.

She knew her son though, knew he was capable of great compassion and hoped that he would take this opportunity to show it.

——————————————-

Loki had found the robe. It was too big on his thin frame but the silken material felt good against his abused skin. He applied the salve, gagging once again at the bitter sweet smell, but he powered through it and made himself comfortable in an over large easy chair, grabbing what ever book was closest and started flipping through it.

Before he could get too far into the book, a light tap at the door made him look up. He got nervous suddenly, touching his face a little in an attempt to cover it but quickly let it go. This was just a servant, no need to hide anything from them.

“Come in.” He called out gently, going back to his book.

Locks clicked and the door creaked open. Thor came pushing his way inside, going over to the nearest smooth surface to dump the tray of food and fresh clothing on.

“Here is your damned breakfast your majesty.” He sneered. “I swear if I get whatever disease you carry I will-” His insult died away when he turned to get a look at the Jotun sitting on the easy chair.

Loki just continued to stare, his one good eye wide with terror when Thor came thundering in with the silver tray. He opened and closed his mouth slowly a few times, trying to find the right words. Thor beat him to it.

“What happened to you?” He asked slowly, walking over to where Loki sat.

Loki pulled his legs up to his chest, glaring at Thor with his good eye.

“None of your business, now get out!” Loki screeched and pointed at the door, making the robe slip down over his shoulder, exposing the unmistakable mark of a boot shaped bruise. Thor reached out suddenly and gripped Loki’s robe, pulling more of the fabric away viciously to get a better look.

“By Odin’s beard, who did this… and they took your hair?!” He looked over Loki’s face and noticed how short his hair was, and lacking of gems.

Loki suddenly tensed up at Thor’s sudden closeness and manhandling of his robe. After he regained himself, Loki growled and kicked his foot out, landing a solid hit to Thor’s gut.

“Do not touch me! If you must know so badly. It was the work of mere thieves! Cowards with hidden faces.” He hissed, getting up and tightening his robe around his body. He huffed and brushed past Thor, going to the nightstand to gather up the clothing that had been brought for him. “Now leave me.” He hissed, not even looking behind him as he went into the bathing room to change.

Thor did not leave. He stood there for a moment, staring at the bathing room doors for a second before a flare of frustration sparked up in his chest; how dare he just walk away and dismiss the Prince of Asgard so abruptly. Thor grit his teeth and stomped over to the bathing room door, Barging in on a startled, naked, Loki.

“Now look here, I-” He had started, voice failing in his throat.

“What are you doing?! get out!!” Loki shrieked, trying to cover himself and throw something at Thor’s head. It was too late of course. Thor managed to get a complete eye full of Loki’s naked Jotun form before an empty vial landed between his eyes, snapping him back to reality. He clutched his forehead and covered his eyes.

“I-I am sorry! I did not mean to—.” He did not get a chance to finish before Loki suddenly shoved him out of the bathing room, slamming the door in his face.

Thor just stared at the bathing room door for a moment, still struck by what he had just seen. Despite Loki’s best efforts, Thor had seen… everything… he had to admit though, it was a relief to know they were at least mostly the same in their physical makeup accept for one thing…. He could not finish the thoughts before the door suddenly flew open and a fully clothed, furious Loki shoved past Thor once more and went to the tray to retrieve the food.

“Why are you still here, trying to see more you dirty voyeur?” He hissed, removing the cover from the simple platter of oatmeal and fruit and started to shovel some onto the offered plate.

“N-No! I mean… no! of course not. I… I meant to apologize… “ Thor said slowly, feeling the heat from his cheeks spread to his ears.

Loki suddenly looked to Thor, his one good eye examining him critically.

“Apologize? I was not aware The Mighty Thor apologize for anything!” Loki just laughed, wincing when the action caused his bruised ribs to ache.

Thor grit his teeth, doing all he could not to just walk away from this infuriating bastard.

“I was going to apologize for yesterday at training… “ He crossed his arms, biting down on his lip to suppress his rising frustration.

Loki could only coke out another laugh. “Oh you mean for attempting to take my head?

“No! Well… sort of… I was not trying to hurt you… Just scare you a little.” It sounded worse out loud then he first thought.

Loki regarded Thor evenly for a moment, rolling a grape between his fingers. When Loki continued to say nothing for a long period of time, Thor started to fidget, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Loki noticed this of course, taking too much joy in tormenting the prince of Asgard with his silence.

“There is something very wrong with you Odinson.” He finally said, flicking the grape he had been rolling around between Thor’s eyes.

Thor blinked when the little purple orb bounced off his forehead, making him bristle. “Enough! Do you accept my apology or not?”

Loki tapped his finger to his lips and looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think about it. “Fine, I accept. Now go away.”

Oh how he wanted to.

“It is not as simple as that… If you truly accept then take what food you want and come with me… I have something to give to you.”

Loki blinked around his mouth full of sweet bread, eyebrow raised. He swallowed down the bread carefully and shook his head.

“I am not interested in any gift of yours Odinson.” Loki scoffed and turning his back to Thor to eat his food.

That was the final straw! Thor bristled and quickly stomped over to grab the infuriating Jotun by the collar of his tunic and drag him towards the door. Loki made an undignified sound and flailed under Thor’s grip.

“Unhand me beast!” He hissed, turning swiftly to strike at Thor’s face.

Thor easily caught the attack and spun Loki around, tripping his feet out from under him. Loki could only let out a surprised yelp when he saw the floor coming up very quickly, but when he did not hit the ground, and rather Thor hoisted him up and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room and down the hall. Loki protested, squirming and hissing the entire time. This position was not doing any favors to his injuries, but with Thor’s arm locked securely around his thighs, Loki could not even kick out or use his magics get free.

“Thor stop! This is not right!” He struggled, attempting to bite at Thor’s shoulder.

Thor ignored him, and ignored the curious looks from the guards and servants as they passed. Loki eventually had to give up his struggles, his injuries stinging almost as bad as his pride at this point. Thor carried the Jotun as if he weighed noting, walking with him down various hallways that all started to look the same after a while. Over Thor’s shoulder, Loki rested his head in his hand, looking utterly disgruntled.

They finally stopped outside a set of large wooden doors with intricate carvings of a tree upon them when Thor finally let Loki be on his own feet. Loki hissed at Thor and straightened out his tunic and trousers.

“Is my forgiveness really so important you would have to carry me from my room like a child?” He huffed, glaring at Thor with his good eye.

“Not really no… but Sif suggested this might be a better place for you to spend your time then the training grounds.” Thor rolled his eyes and pushed the wooden doors open and gestured for Loki to go inside.

Loki looked through the doors then back to Thor for a moment before carefully going inside.

It was easily the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. Books, books everywhere! Never had Loki had ever seen so many books in all his short life. Loki could not stop the gasp that escaped his lips as he rushed in to look around the room, curiously running his fingers over many different spines. Back home, Loki did have his own small library as any books taken as part of the spoils of wars were tossed his way, seen as invaluable useless paper. A perfect gift for a useless son. Loki knew better of course. He read every book so many times he could recite them to himself at night when he could not fall asleep.

So entranced by the beauty of the library, Loki did not notice Thor’s curious stare. Thor watched as the Jotun dash about the library, eagerly flipping through as many books as his hands could hold. Thor personally did not understand the appeal of books, they were dusty old things that bored him to death, but by the way Loki reacted, you would think Thor had given him the finest treasure in all the worlds. It was entrancing to watch him bound about, excitedly going from one shelf to the next. He was suddenly taken aback when Loki turned his way, a bright genuine smile on his face, his red eyes glittering.

“This… This is…” He started then suddenly seemed to remember who he was talking to and his face became neutral once more. “Yes, this place will be far more acceptable. Thank you Odinson.”

Thor could not help the feeling that he had just witnessed something very rare and special with Loki, something that so few got to see. It left a strange stone in his stomach as he contemplated that.

“What are you smiling about?” Loki suddenly snapped, bringing Thor out of his inner thoughts.

Thor had not realized a small smile had snuck its way to his face of its own volition. Thor recovered quickly, wiping the smile from his face and glaring back.

“Noting… enjoy your books Jotun. You are excused from dinner tonight seeing as you are ‘ill’ but tomorrow you need to be present for all meals with the family… I am sure Bera has given you the salve for your bruises.” He smirked at Loki’s little face of displeasure. “Yes, it stinks but it will heal you… you would also do well to stay in the palace for a while anyway.”

Loki said nothing about having to be bound to the palace, finding that with his new library would make this fate far more suitable than being out doors with… them. Instead he nodded and turned around to take the book that caught his interest the most.

“Very well. If you are quite done now, I would very much prefer to be alone to read.” Loki sat down at the nearest table and opened one of the books he had gathered up. Thor had no objections to that and took his leave, allowing Loki to have his alone time to read those musty old tomes.  
————————

Thor was finding it rather hard to concentrate during his training.

He grunted when he found himself landed on his back in the dirt, having taken to training outside today. Sif came into his field of vision with a dark, raised brow.

“You are out of sorts today Thor, what is wrong?” She asked, helping Thor to his feet.

Thor just shook his head and shrugged. “Just unable to get my head into training today…” He admitted, going over to take a seat on the bench.

His old friend joined him, flopping down next to Thor with an unladylike grunt.

“Very well… How did Loki enjoy the Library? Did it make him feel better?” She asked, figuring a change of subject would improve Thors apparently sour mood. She chose an odd subject to attempt this with.

“Yes… You were correct in thinking a magic user would prefer books to actual physical training. I believe he will be much happier there” He sighed, using a nearby cloth to wipe the sweat off the back of his neck.

Sif smiled and leaned back. “Good! Perhaps he could even give you proper lessons in reading sometime.” She teased, getting a punch in the arm for the jest.

Thor just rolled his eyes at her and continued to stare out on the training field, trying desperately to get image of a genuinely smiling and happy Loki out of his mind. He did not know why Loki plagued his thoughts this afternoon… Perhaps he felt guilt over the state of Loki’s face and body. Thor should not have let him go off alone, knowing all too well on the feelings of most warriors about frost giants. No.. How could he have known something like this would happen so close to the palace?

He continued thinking about Loki, about the way his ruby red eyes lit up when Thor showed him the library, or the little smirk he held on his lips when he was torturing Thor with his silence. Suddenly, the image of Loki naked in the bathing room popped into his mind, trying desperately to cover himself and shouting at Thor to get out.

“Thor, are you alright?” Sif asked, nudging her friend. “Your face is quite red.. perhaps we should break for now if it is too hot?”

Thor suddenly coughed and shook his head, shaking the images away. “No! no… I am fine. Come on, let us continue!” He jumped to his feet and drew his sword, inviting Sif to come and attack him.

Sif jumped up, grinning and sword raised. They continued their training uninterrupted.

————

Loki was halfway through his first book before he sensed a tingle on his back that told him someone was near. He sat straight up and closed his book.

“Whoever is trying to sneak up on me, don’t bother… I know you are there.”

He hissed, looking around at seemingly noting. There was a light chuckle from the shadows and a rather plain looking Aesir man stepped out, leaning across the table from Loki.

“So it is true, there is a Jotun in the house of Odin.”

Loki tensed up, pulling his book off the table and to his chest, getting ready to leave. The strange man just laughed lightly and shook his head.

“Do not fret young prince. I have no intentions of harming you… Actually… I am here to offer you some help… I know I would have appreciated the help I am offering to you now when i first arrived here.” He said smoothly, smirking and leaning forward.

Loki just leaned further back, watching the man skeptically with his good eye. He glared and scoffed at the strange Aesir.

“What help could you possibly offer? I can care for myself.” He snorted.

“Yes, those bruises are obvious signs that you can defend yourself perfectly well. What if you did not have to though? What if you could walk through the city with anyone even giving you a second glance?”

Now Loki was intrigued. “And how could I accomplish that?” He snorted.

The Aesir man’s grin was a little too wide. “By looking like them, of course… Hey wait!” The strange man quickly got to his feet to block the Jotun’s path when he abruptly turned to leave.

Loki just glared and gave the man a rough shove. “You speak of madness, get out of my way:” He hissed, trying to go around him. This man was clearly insane.

“Just hear me out Prince, I speak the truth… I know the spell that can make you look like them.” As he spoke, the arm across Loki’s vision began to change. The fleshy pink skin of the strange man’s arm started to shimmer and turn to an inky black color. Loki took in a sharp gasp of breath and jumped back when the man’s face changed, ears becoming long and pointed and doe brown hair turning to a starlight silver.

“Dökkálfar.” Loki breathed, eyes wide with frightened shock. He had been told a long time ago, about the war between his people and the dark elves by his brother, having been told that the frost giants were victorious and the dark elves all perished.

The false Aesir laughed lightly, his yellow eyes glinting at Loki wickedly. “Do not be afraid little Jotun. I will not exact vengeance upon you…” He laughed like he had made some kind of very funny joke.

Loki was unconvinced. He began to carefully step around, never taking his eyes of the dark elf. He had been told they were treacherous and cunning and never to turn your back to one should he ever come across it. The elf noticed the other trying to sneak away and quickly got in front of him.

“Don’t you want to know how I did that? changed my appearance to that of an Aesir?” He raised one white eye brow.

“And why would you bother trying to help me? Am I not the son of your most hated enemy?” He bared his teeth, getting more agitated by the minuet.

“Because, we seem to find ourselves in a similar situation. Stuck in a city with a people who hates what we are.” He explained simply then backed off. The elf did a little bow, crossing one arm over his chest respectfully. “My name is Ridan.” He offered, smiling widely, revealing large white fangs.

Loki did not bow back, nor did he offer up his name, though, he was sure the dark elf probably already knew.

“I do not need your help elf… I will not go about changing my appearance to suit anyone… That is the coward’s way.” Loki spat, smirking when a look of utter rage passed over the dark elves face. It passed quickly and the same cool smile reappeared once more.

“Very well young master… but should you change your mind…” Ridan waved his hand and a scroll appeared, offered out to the prince. When Loki did not take it, Ridan tickled just under Loki’s nose till the Jotun snatched it away in irritation, glaring.

Ridan just laughed and disappeared in a whisper of smoke, reappearing behind the Jotun. Loki flinched and turned to face him, watching as the elf’s skin shifted back to Aesir pink and his pointed ears became round and small. To Loki, it was a shameful display.

“The scroll I gave you will teach you the spell that I cast upon my self. If you would care to learn more just call my name, I will hear you.” And just like that, he vanished in the shadows from which he came from.

Loki did not move until he was sure he was alone, once that tingling feeling had left his spine. He quickly gathered as many books as he could carry and left the library, running back to his temporary room as fast as he could, ignoring his body’s painful protests.

He threw the books on the bed and began to draw the curtains in the room closed, making sure the door was locked from the inside this time. Loki stepped back from the door and finally took stock of what had just happened. A dark elf… Odin kept a dark elf in his court… did he know? He had disguised himself after all but.. no. Odin must have known of this but he had, what was he thinking?! Odin knew full well of the war between his people and the dark elves, how bitter it was and how it led to the end of the Dark elves themselves.

At least that’s what he had believed if he had not seen one before his eyes. Loki had not been born yet during that war, but his father had told him a few things about that time, showed him a few scars and trophies Laufey had taken.

Despite not having even been born during that time, he was still Jotun… and Laufeyson no less! There was no way that elf would not want to see vengeance for his lost people in some way… He looked over his shoulder at the scroll sitting atop his pile of books. It was obviously a trap… wasn’t it?

Then again… they had been all alone in the library. Surely if the elf wanted to harm him he would have then. Loki continued to stare at the scroll, tapping his finger to his lips in thought. Carefully, he approached the innocent looking parchment, reaching out slowly to poke it with one finger. It opened a little and nothing happened. Growing more curious, he prodded at it till it unfurled fully, revealing nothing but simple script written in the Aesir language.

He started to skim across its page but stopped himself, bunching up the parchment and tossing it into the nearest open drawer. No… he would not fall for it, Loki glanced up at the vanity mirror, looking himself over closely once more. His bruised eye was still looking rather swollen but it was starting to lessen somewhat. 

The words of Ridan started to echo in his mind… Looking Aesir would make this whole transition easier… and it was not like he had never dabbled in shape shifting before. His first attempt had been into the form of a wolf cub, it was successful and he was able to hold the shape but abandoned the art when his father had found out. His eyes glanced back to the scroll, curious to at least learn the spell. He looked back to the mirror and touched his face, did he really wanna change his appearance for their sake? Loki found himself tracing his fingers over the raised markings along his cheek and forehead.

His mind suddenly went to Thor and idly began to wonder what Thor thought of his appearance… Loki suddenly bristled and turn away from the mirror. Who cares what that brute thinks!? Loki moved the books on the bed aside and crawled into bed, grabbing the first book in his reach. No more thoughts on this, no, he just wanted to read his book and wait for the next servant to bring him his dinner. 

——————

That little Jotun brat… Ridan hissed to himself once he was alone in his chambers. He had not known what to expect when Odin had informed him and the rest of the council of his plan to unite Jotunheim and Asgard by marrying Thor and Laufey’s first born.

At first he felt outrage. How dare Odin allow the giants to destroy his people then have the nerve to decide that he wanted peace between them. This Loki… was not what he expected. Small and cunning, he could see it in those horrible red eyes. Ridan growled and sat down in his chair, rubbing his face in thought.

Killing Loki would be the easiest thing to do but would not bring him the satisfaction he craved. No… There is a way to punish Odin and Laufey… oh yes… Both kings will know the suffering he has known and it will start with their sons.

Ridan grinned, his sharp teeth flashing in the dim light, working out a plan to bring down the house of Odin from the inside out.

But first, he would need to gain Loki’s trust. That would be no easy task. How does one win the trust of of a frost giant anyway?

————

Dinner was a quiet affair, Thor taking his normal seat by his father’s side and across from his mother.

“How was Loki fairing when you visited him Thor?” Frigga asked quietly, looking up from her plate.

Thor paused in his meal and instantly thought of Loki’s black eye and bruised body. Should he tell his mother and father? He recalled Loki’s face when he asked about it, Thor could recognize injured pride when he saw it and decided to not mention on the Jotun’s battered state.

“He was doing much better… I took him to the library today. Sif suggested that he would enjoy that better than training.” Thor said, taking a bite from a sweet roll. Odin looked up for the first time all night, setting his goblet down.

“Why would he enjoy it more?” Odin asked carefully, watching Thor curiously.

Thor almost choked on his sweet roll. Did his father not know about Loki’s powers? Loki quickly grabbed his mead before he could choke any further and tried to think of an excuse quickly.  
“Ah well… You know, because he is so small and weak… he has no taste for swords and fighting.” Thor shrugged, casually reaching for more food.

The pressure of his father’s gaze was starting to weigh down on his chest. Thankfully his mother spared him more awkward fumbling.

“How nice, I am glad he found something he enjoyed… now Thor… do not take this as an opportunity to avoid him.” Frigga warned. “I want you to be trying at least once a day, to spend an hour in his company, getting to know each other.”

Thor just grunted and nodded, not having the energy to argue. Conversation faded after that, Odin not pressing Thor further on Loki’s reason for books. Thor finished his meal and was about to excuse himself for the night when his mother caught him first.

“Thor, go and bring Loki a plate. He must be hungry by now.”

Thor sighed but relented quickly, grabbing a plate and throwing a few different meats and breads on the plate carelessly, ignoring his mother’s annoyed look at his attitude. She said noting on it however, just glad there was not a big fuss over her instructions for once. She and her husband nodded when Thor bowed his leave, watching him carry the plate with a carefulness that seemed out of place for Thor.

It was a bit of a surprise when Thor found Loki’s door to be locked from the inside. He frowned and shook the handle a little, when it did not budge he began to pound on the heavy wood.

“Loki, open the door! I have your dinner here!” No response came and Thor growled. He pounded harder and still no answer! Thor gave an irritated huff and considered just leaving the plate at Loki’s door but that would be no good… Some servant will just take it away as trash if left unclaimed too long.

Thor sighed and set the plate down just long enough for him to remove the magical locks from the door and pull out an old fashioned key, hidden from sight behind a hanging tapestry. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, the plate back in hand.

When he entered the room, he saw why Loki had not answered him before. Loki lay sprawled across the bed, a book over his face and more by his side. Thor just started, a small laugh bubbling out before he could stop it. He set the plate down on the night side table, thinking to just leave after but another thought struck him… He could not let Loki just sleep like that, it would not be restful, above the covers and covered in books. It could prevent him from healing properly…

Carefully, Thor removed the book from Loki’s face, marking the page he was on and setting it aside, then removing the rest of the books and setting them on a different table. The next part was a bit trickier… He carefully moved Loki’s body, picking up his legs with one arm while leaning over him to get the blankets out from under him.

It was an awkward motion, Thor ended up jarring Loki pretty violently a couple of times, and yet he continued to sleep. Thor told himself to store away the knowledge of Loki’s sleeping habits in order for a fine joke some time… When he finally managed to get loki under the blanket, Thor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, watching as Loki shifted and turned on to his side, back to Thor, and curled up in the blankets.

A small warmth seemed to get hotter the longer he watched Loki sleep. He looked so peaceful, more natural like he had when he first was show the library. His hand went out to finger through the short black hair before he could stop himself, marveling at how soft it was.

Loki grunted and shifted in his sleep, making Thor withdraw his hand like he had been burned. Thor quickly left after that, locking the door behind him.

‘What was that?’ His own voice whispered into his ear. Thor shook his head before he could think too hard on it. His mother’s wishes could be damned! Tomorrow, he was spending all day in the training hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Wind whipped across the barren landscape, howling angrily between the canyons. Loki shivered and pulled the wolf’s fur closer to his body as he looked out upon his father’s cold and desolate kingdom. Back inside the palace they celebrated his brother Helblindi on his first hunt alone; Loki could hear the joyous hollering of his fellow Jotun as they feasted on his brothers kill.

As much as he tried to, he could not find joy in his brothers triumph, only bitterness. He was the oldest, this should be his celebration feast, his triumph! But no… Loki was not allowed to partake in the hunt, not allowed to his own right of passage. Rage surged through his thin chest, as Loki suddenly started to scream out into the howling wind, kicking out at the snow that gathered at his feet. He shouted and trashed, lashing his magic out at random pillars of ice until his feet gave out under him and he fell backwards, laying in a snow bank, panting heavily.

“My prince?”

A heavy voice broke through the sounds of the blood rushing through his ears. Loki sat up and turned suddenly to see his personal guard Ingvar standing in the cool blue light of the palace. Loki growled in his direction before looking back to the ice pillar he cleaved into. With a sigh he got to his feet set about trying to fix it before his father saw. He could hear Ingvar chuckle behind him and his heavy footsteps coming closer.

“You are lucky your father has not noticed you gone for your seat. He would not be pleased to learn you are out causing damage to your home during your brothers celebration feast.” Ingvar’s gravel voice purred over the wind. Loki huffed and ignored his guard and continued to use his magics to mend the ice.

“Father would have to notice me first. He is far too busy with Helblindi to even think of me.” Loki growled bitterly, running his hand over the freshly healed ice. Ingvar crouched down behind the tiny prince and put his massive paw on Loki’s shoulder.

“Your father will take notice that the first son of Jotunheim is not there to formally congratulate his brother with a dance.” His guard said gently, attempting to gather up his ward and take him back into the dining hall. Loki hissed at his guard and squirmed out of his grip.

“Leave me be Ingvar, I do not want to go back to the feast.” He adjusted his wolf furs and attempted to storm off into the snow. Ingvar sighed and took two steps to easily catch up to the flustered prince and used his arm to wrap around Loki’s waist and lift him clean out of the snow, setting Loki into a fit. “No! Let me go Ingvar do not take me back!” He trashed and struggled against his guards arm to no avail.

Ingvar stopped just before the palace halls, setting the furiously struggling prince back on his feet. Loki huffed and turned on his life long protector. “What? Not going to force me back to my seat?” He growled, bristling when Ingvar smiled and chuckled.

“Now we both know that you will just vanish away if I try that.” The old giant sighed and took a seat on the steps beside his prince. “I am getting too old to be searching all over the place for you. We can go back when you are ready.” Ingvar patted the spot beside him.

Loki looked skeptical but relented and sat next to his long time guardian, hugging his legs to his chest. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while, watching the snow whip around in the wind.

“I do not want to go back…” Loki finally said, resolute.

“You would not go back even for your brother? You know he expects you to dance in his honor.”

Loki bristled and hugged his knees tighter.

“Why should my brother expect anything of me? I am his elder and he goes out of his way to torment me!” He growled, flinching when he felt Ingvar’s hand came to rest on his back.

“Come now young prince, your brother loves you. He is just not… good at showing it. Besides, you are by far the best dancer of any of us, it would please your brother and your father.” Ingvar was trying, but failing miserably.

“No! I will not dance, I will not celebrate what should be mine! I… I… I will go on my own hunt! I will take down a white bear and bring his teeth back to my father, I will do this Ingvar, I will do this on my own, I do not need anyone!” Loki had started to shout, rising to his feet and pacing along the edge of the steps and looking out into the frozen wastes.

A small tug on his wolf fur’s brought him back down to reality.

“Loki… you know I cannot let you do that… “ Ingvar’s heavy voice brought sensibility back to Loki’s rattled mind. “Even if you magic yourself away to the far edges of the sea, I will track you down and bring you back.”

A stiff silence fell between them as Loki took stock in the one creature he would ever call a friend. Neither enjoyed being reminded of what their relationship really was; Ingvar was Loki’s jailor, an experienced hunter and warrior capable of bringing him back should he ever try to run away… again. A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he moved away from the edge of the steps to crawl into his guardian’s lap. Loki hugged the wolf fur around his shoulders and coiled up against Ingvar’s abdomen, sitting comfortably on his upper thigh.

Ingvar allowed this and covered the little prince in his massive palm and lifted him closer to his breast, growling lowly in his chest in some form of an affectionate purr. Loki pressed his ear against Ingvars chest and returned the little growl as best could.

When the wind began to howl louder and Ingvar could feel Loki shiver against his skin. “Will you go back inside now, and dance for our family?” He received no answer, only a tensing of Loki’s shoulders. “If not for them, then would you dance for me?” Ingvar had to lean down and whisper quietly into Loki’s ear.

After another quiet moment Loki finally nodded and squirmed out of Ingvars grip, getting back to his feet.

“That is my boy.” Ingvar smiled and gave Loki’s strange black hair an affectionate ruffle, his entire hand easily covering Loki’s head. Loki just rolled his eyes and pushed Ingvar’s hand away.

“Do not speak of it. Come, let us go back inside.” Loki straightened out his furs and adjusted his hair carefully, regaining all prince like composure. Ingvar nodded and stood as well, giving his prince a proper show of respect before following him back into the deafening noise of cheerful shouting and deep Jotun singing.

“Very well my prince.”

————————

Loki woke with a startling jump, eyes snapping open to stare at the grand ceiling of his guest bedroom. His heart was hammering in his chest and cold sweat was clinging to his skin. Was it the dream that made him act so? It was not even a nightmare… at least he did not think so. Loki let out a long breath and sank back into the mattress. why would he think of Ingvar of all people? He had long outgrown the need for his old guardian, that had been made perfectly clear when he was told that he would be married off to Thor.

Back home, Ingvar had a son once. A fine, strong Jotun as was expected of Laufey’s warriors but was killed on his own lone hunt. After the war on midgard and Loki’s birth, Ingvar was assigned to Loki as a guardian and keeper. It had been a strained relationship at first, Ingvar never being openly cruel to his bizarre prince but not kind either. Perhaps the loss of his first son and surviving a war softened Ingvar, but over the years he had been apart of his life, Ingvar had become something closer to a father then Laufey ever was.

Ingvar had taught him about so many things. He could recall the long walks in the snowy canyons, listening as he explained about every different types of animals. Sometimes Ingvar would even allow Loki to stay up late so he could be given lessons on stars and mapping them; and sometimes… every so often, Ingvar would give Loki special gifts crafted from ice and stone for him to play with.

Thinking about it too much only made Loki miss his old caretaker and his heart to ache for home. Loki sighed and rolled over on his side, facing the window and finally noticing the position of the sun in the sky. Now, he had only been in Asgard a little less than a week now but he already gathered how the position of their golden sun determined the time of the day and he could tell it was well past morning. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, not paying mind to the books neatly piled on the nightstand table as he flung himself out of bed. Why did Bera not wake him this morning? Was he not supposed to attend breakfast? Loki stopped at the vanity mirror and grimaced.

He was still in last night’s clothing, his short hair was sticking out in all directions. His eye was looking better, the swelling completely gone but was still a darker shade of blue around the socket. If he had done as he was supposed to and applied the salve more frequently the bruising would be completely gone. He saw that a servant had left him some new clothes while he slept and a tray of breakfast foods.

It was puzzling as to why he had just not been woken up decided he would question it later. He gathered up the fresh clothing and took them into the bathroom, changed and cleaned himself up before coming back out to find Bera already in the room. Loki blinked, shocked she had the ability to come and go quietly for a change.

“Hello Prince Loki. I trust you slept well.” She smiled, going over to fix his collar.

Loki nodded, letting her do as she pleased.

“Yes, I did… but it is so late in the afternoon… why was I not woken up?”

Bera only told him once his collar was straight and each button was done up correctly.

“I came to wake you but your eye was still rather dark… better to have let you sleep and let it heal more before my lady sees you. However, It is good you are awake now as your permanent room is ready. Hmm, your eye looks better but is still dark… but I do not feel anyone should notice. Sit to my lady’s right side tonight and she will not notice.”

Loki nodded, letting her fuss over his hair and clothing without complaint.

“Very well. Shall we depart now?” He glanced at his books. Bera laughed a little and nodded.

“Yes. I shall show you to your room and you are free to do as you please for the rest of the day until supper. Gather anything you would like to bring with you. I see you already discovered the Library.” She chuckled and moved to the door. “Come out when you are ready.” With that she stepped outside.

Loki did not waste time, gathering up what books he had brought from the Library and started to double check the rest of the room. When his eyes settled on the drawer he gave pause, the scroll coming to mind. Should he take it? Loki bit his lip… he could not leave it… what if a servant found it and accusations began to fly? Better to be safe on this one. He quickly gathered the scroll from the dresser drawer and slipped it between a book and his chest, and dashing out the door, nearly bumping into Bera. She gave a surprised little yelp before laughing and putting a hand to her own breast.

“Oh my! That was quick. Very well, come along now.”

The walk was a lot longer then Loki would have anticipated, having to go clear to the other side of the palace to be brought to his new room. He was brought before large double doors that seemed to have just been custom carved with depictions of snow covered mountains that he supposed looked like the ones back home.

He looked to Bera with a raised eyebrow when he saw her taking a heavy cloak from her arm, when had she gotten that? She put the cloak over her shoulders and pushed the doors open. Once inside Loki saw why she needed the cloak.

Snow was falling from the ceiling and covered the ground in place of fine tile and rugs. Loki looked upon in awe as he stepped inside, the sounds of his feet crunching lightly upon the freshly fallen snow was the most beautiful thing he had heard since arriving here. Loki felt like doing a little spin when his stomach flipped with joy. Instead he just bent down to pick up at handful of snow and tossed it in the air, grinning when it fell down heavily upon his head. Loki laughed lightly, shaking his head to get the snow from his hair.

He came up to a desk and vanity made of polished ice, much like the one he had at home. Loki set his books down upon it and ran his hands over the smooth surface carefully, relishing the chill under his fingers. It was as cold as it looked but something felt off…

“This ice… It is not real.” He mused, looking to Bera for answers. She was standing in the room and holding the cloak tighter around her shoulders.

“No… Our sorcerer’s conjured this for you. This enchantment feels real enough but it should not damage your clothing or books…” She shivered and sniffled with a little scowl. “This cold!… and look at you, standing as if you don’t feel a thing.” She huffed and moved towards the door.

Loki laughed a little and smiled at her, going over to run his fingers along one of the large ice bed’s four posters.

“Thank you, This is more then I could have ever expected or hoped for.”

Bera shook her head and waved her hand.

“Do not thank me, thank the All-Father. This was his was all his doing, to help you feel more at home. Now, I shall be leaving before I catch my death in here. I shall fetch you when it is time for supper.” She gave him a little respectful bow and took her leave, getting out of the cold quickly.

Once the door had clicked softly in place and no sound of locks came, Loki gave a little sigh and pushed aside the thin silvery curtain of his new bed and sat down. They had even gotten the fur from a white bear and dire wolves to cover the firm ice. Loki laid out upon the lush furs and breathed in their scent. They had been cleaned thoroughly and lacked the musty scent of the animals they came from, but they did still carry the leathery scent from the tanning. He turned on his side and relished the feeling of the firm ice under his body and the silken furs against what skin was not covered by Aesir clothing. Aesir were missing out on so much, stifling themselves with these restricting leathers and metal, never knowing the feel of the cool breeze against their chests or warm fur against their backs.

Oh well, they did not know what they were missing.

Loki hoisted himself out of bed and went to gather his books and laid them out on the desk and pulled up the chair beside it. It was finally time to start studying.

——————-

True to his mission, Thor spent as much time out of the palace as possible. His mother could not heckle him for not spending time with Loki if he was not even at home. Instead of training for the day, Thor took to riding instead, his friends Fandral and Volstagg deciding to even come along when the other option was to stay behind and train with Hogun and Sif. Both warriors tended to take their training very seriously and that usually ended up with Volstagg and Fandral on their backs.

Thor spurred his golden horse on, the beast snorted and pumped his legs faster across the golden fields of Asgard. The wind rushing past his face and echoing in his ears was quite therapeutic and eased the last few days of stress and tension from his chest. Thor wanted noting more then to leave all thoughts of marriage, and Loki with his stupid happy face behind him in the palace. They came upon a river and laughed when he and his horse dove in with a great splash, soaking them both as they powered through it, soaking clear through his leathers.

“Thor! not through the rivers! I do not want to have to dry my clothes before we go to the tavern this evening!” Fandral complained from somewhere in the back, pulling his horse to a stop before they could go diving in after them.

Thor just laughed and turned his horse around half way through the river and trotted back to shore. Volstagg came up not a moment after Fandral, he and his own, fat and happy horse, more then glad to be going at their own, leisurely pace.

“Oh come now Fandral, you sure you do not want to go swimming? It is quite refreshing! Come, give me a hug and let me show you!” He held his arms out and nudged his horse towards his friend who laughed and started to run away.

“No! You smell like a wet hound!”

They chased each other on horseback while Volstagg laughed. Thor finally settled down when his big golden stallion could not catch up to Fandrals quick little silver mare and dismounted, giving his horse a chance to drink and rest. His friends joined him, sitting by the riverside and passing a goatskin filled with wine between the three of them.

“To think Sif and Hogun would pass up going riding on such a glorious day for training!” Volstagg laughed, leaning back in the grass. Thor and Fandral chuckled as well, taking a swig from the goat skin flask and setting it aside.

“You know those two, always so serious…. Say Thor, why did you not invite Loki along? I thought your mother had set it in law that you spend time with your blushing Jotun bride?” Fandral asked, clapping his hands together and holding them to his chest while he batted his eyes teasingly.

Both Volstagg and Fandral laughed when Thor’s ears turned red. He gave his blond friend a rough punch for mentioning Loki when he had finally gotten him out of his mind.

“Do not speak of Loki or my mother… I had hoped to enjoy my time away from them both today!” Thor sighed and rubbed his face. “Besides, this does not seem like the sort of thing Loki would enjoy… he prefers his books.” Thor shrugged, taking another drink.

“Well how do you know? Did you even ask?” Volstagg inquired, putting his arms behind his head. Thor blinked, scratching his beard.

“No… I just sort of assumed he would not enjoy it. I did not think to ask.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Well therein lies the problem. You just assumed something you know nothing about… Your mother is right. You need to know your betrothed better.” Fandral scolded and received another arm punch. It carried far less playful nature this time.

He had heard it enough from his family. He did not need to come riding so far out of the palace to get lectured by a man who is known for a different bed-mate every night.

“I said do not speak of it!” He growled, his cheeks and ears turned from a light pink to a hard red. A tense silence fell over the three friends, Thor sipping from the goatskin while Fandral rubbed his arm. Uncomfortable silence reigned supreme over the three friends, each man unable to look the other in the eye as they continued to pass back the wine. Eventually Volstagg broke the silence by coughing into his hand and standing up, all wine finally gone.

“It is starting to cool, perhaps we should make our way to the tavern now? That should lighten this sour mood.” His suggestion was met with two solemn nods and both men getting their slightly tipsy feet.

Their ride back into the city was more tame than their ride out, just trotting along through the long grass till their horses hooves changed from a gentle studding of touching the earth to clopping along the cobblestone streets. Their ride to the tavern ended in a more relaxed silence, the ride having eased away the previous tension from their pseudo fight in the field. Thor even paused to put a hand on Fandral’s shoulder and give him a little apologetic smile. Fandral grinned back and gave his old friend a playful punch to Thor’s chest and followed him into the local tavern.

The Drunken Horse tavern was Thor’s favorite, loud and crowded. Perfect for a prince who wished to go unnoticed. Volstagg powered them through the crowd to their favorite table in the far corner of the room, a place it was dark and Thor was less likely to be bothered by the more sober patrons with Volstagg keeping him out of sight.

Volstagg laughed once they fund their places and heavy foaming mugs were placed in front of them.  
“Ah perfect! They know just how to please their most valued patrons.” He grinned, bringing his mug to his lips to drink deeply, Thor and Fandral joining him.

All three slammed their mugs on the table with a satisfied sigh, each mug empty and a happy flush appear on each of their faces. Thor wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and laughed.

“Perfect! I had not realized how much I needed this. Thank you friends… I know I have been a bit unbearable as of late… All this talk of marriage and politics with Jotunheim… You have all been most patient with me during these trying times.” Thor finished his little speech with another heavy drink, to which both his friends gladly joined in.

“Think nothing of it my friend. We understand and we apologize for giving you grief… we understand-.” Fandral was suddenly cut off by a deafening roar of laughter from the table across from them.

Across from them sat a group of warriors were drinking and laughing while many women draped themselves over their shoulders and giggled at their jokes. One of the warrior men leaned back to eat a grape from one of the maidens fingers, grinning when she blushed and giggled harder.

Thor had to squint but he recognized the biggest warrior as Garik. Now… Garik was not the finest warrior in all of Asgard, but he was strong and brave. Thor had, on occasion, trained with Garik when they were both younger but found him to be rather insufferable when not training. His point was brought home when Garik let out the most obnoxious laugh.

“Perhaps you fine maidens would like to hear of how I felled a frost giant and stole his treasure?” He purred into the ear of a little blond woman sitting upon his lap. She giggled and nodded eagerly, pouring Garik more wine.

Thor and his friends were also curious to hear this story… They each exchanged glances and sipped from their mugs slowly, all leaning in to listen to Garik’s story.

“Oh it was quite a beast! Taller then the tallest trees in Vanaheim with glistening fangs and blood red eyes.” He dropped his voice a note and made a false snarl to startle the girls. Thor had to suppress his amused smirk. Garik had never seen a frost giant before and the first one’s Thor had ever seen was Loki and his father and while Laufey was more beastly than Loki, neither looked the way Garik described. All the girls gasped and held their hands over their mouths while all the men just smirked.

“Oh yes, quite the frightening sight! It took all our strength and wits to over power the beast!” Garik went on to tell a rather exaggerated story of heroism, his voice easily carrying over the humm of bar patrons. It was quite amusing, Thor having to keep himself from falling over with laughter as Garik’s story got more and more wild.

Suddenly Garik’s face became serious and he pulled out something from his side bag and laid it out on the table. It looked some kind of thick black rope, braided tight with bright gems and gold… The girls gasped and fingered over the silken hair carefully.

“The giants treasure… a bracelet the savage wove out of the fine hairs of dark elves.” All the women cooed and ran their dainty fingers over the sparkling gems and silken strands while Garik and his lackeys chuckled.

Thor’s own amused grin fell from his face when his eyes settled upon the bracelet that Garik had obtained and his stomach clenched up. It was no bracelet at all but Loki’s braid… Garik had beaten and robbed Loki that day… Garik, a warrior of Odin. Fandral and Volstagg also noticed, looks of horror crossing their faces.

“Thor, did something happen to Loki? You did not mentioning anything to us…” Volstagg had leaned over to whisper to his friend but soon realized he was speaking to thin air, as thor had already gotten up and stormed over to Garik’s table.

Garik did not notice Thor’s approach till his fist connected with his face and the girls started to shriek and get out of the way. The force of Thor’s punch knocked his fellow warrior out of his seat and caused his so called ‘friends’ to scatter like roaches. They headed for the door but were blocked by Volstagg and Fandral.

“You bastard son of a whore! You stoop to thieving now?!” He roared over the humm of the tavern.

Once Garik had regained his senses he got himself up, rubbing the ache in his jaw and turning blazing blue eyes on Thor. His hands clenched at his sides, torn between seeking his retribution for the punch or going to the stocks for punching the king’s son.

“Odinson… I am sure you are mistaken for I have stolen nothing.” He growled as the two started to circle each other like wild dogs.

“You are now a liar on top of a thief? We both know how you really came across your treasure…” Thor snapped back, slamming his fist on the nearest table, making a few patrons jump and skitter away.

When Thor lunged, Garik fought back, meeting his old training partner head on. Fights in the Drunken Horse were common enough and no one took notice when the two began to thrash about on the floor, swinging punches wildly.

“Why would you care anyway?” Garik hissed quietly into Thor’s ear once he had him in a headlock. “It was just the ratted hair of a filthy beast! I would think you of all people would understand.”

Thor growled and slammed the back of his head into Garik’s face, making him shout in anger and let him go.

“He was an innocent you trapped, beat, and mutilate!” Thor roared and tackled Garik by the waist and slammed his fist into his already bruised and cracked jaw.

“Innocent?! None of those wretched monsters are innocent Thor! You know who his father is!” blood and spittle flew as Garik shouted, flecking Thor’s beard and face. Thor growled and wiped his face, getting off the other man and lifting him by his collar.

“I should have you flogged for your cruelty. He was not born during his father’s war and you had no right to extract your brand of justice on him!” He gave Garik’s face one more slam of his fist, knocking him back to the ground.

Garik groaned and rubbed his face carefully, assessing the damage. He looked up just in time to see Thor taking the braid and wrapping it around his wrist.

“What are you doing?! That is mine- ack!” A kick to the face silenced him.

“Do not think I am finished with you Garik. If you are wise you will leave Asgard with your little men, less I tell my father and you face a far worse punishment.” He growled and waved to Volstagg and Fandral who had just finished with Garik’s bastard friends.

“Lets leave these filth, I no longer have the desire to drink.” He growled, keeping the braid close to his chest. Before they could leave the tavern however, Garik had one last retort.

“He is a monster Thor! You choose that beast over your own kin!” His voice carried over the humm of the crowd and clenched at Thor’s gut. Thor ignored him and followed his friends out of the tavern and retrieve their horses.

What was supposed to be a relaxing day out has ended with Thor more stressed out than ever.

————————————-

Loki gave a surprised jump when he heard a tap on the door, having completely lost track of time and had to remind himself that he was supposed to attend supper this evening.

“Ah… Come in. I am almost done.” He called over his shoulder, trying to organize the notes he had taken.

 

The door creaked open and a rather timid looking servant boy in a heavy cloak, having been told beforehand about Loki’s new room. He was a thin, mousy boy no older then Loki himself. Loki chuckled when the poor thing shivered and hugged his cloak tighter to his body.

“Ah, P-P-Prince L-Loki… I w-w-was sent to t-take you to s—sup-p-” He stopped when Loki raised his hand.

“Please stop before you hurt yourself boy. I am almost done, go wait outside before you pass out from the cold.” He turned back to his notes and finished cleaning them up, not paying mind to the boy’s relieved sigh and hasty retreat out of the frigid room.

Loki was finished quickly enough and let himself be led down the halls to the dining hall once again. He had not realized how the change in scenery would change the entire layout of the palace. He thanked the servant boy and dismissed him with a courtly nod and went to take his seat by Frigga’s side. Loki could not help but notice the absence of one member of the family though.

“Where is Thor?” He asked casually, allowing Frigga to fill his plate as she seemed to enjoy doing. She frowned when Thor was mentioned.

“Thor has taken a little trip outside the palace. He did not say when he would be back.” she snipped, dropping the plate before Loki in a huff.

Odin noticed his wife’s displeasure and carefully reached from his position at the dining table and placed his hand over hers. His effort seemed to work well enough, she relaxed her shoulders and gave her husband a small smile. Loki watched from the corner of his eye, trying to focus on his food instead of the affectionate display.

Other than Ingvar, Loki never really seen or been around open displays of affections, no matter how small. Affection was something only to be displayed between a mated pair and only done in the privacy of their den.

Dinner after that was quite a pleasant affair. Loki found talking to Frigga much easier now that he was little more comfortable in this strange new place, and to Loki’s pleasant surprise, Frigga was very enjoyable dinner company. She asked him about his new room and if he liked it, if they had gotten the finer details correct. She asked about his trip to the library and the books he was reading. She even had ask if he had made some new friends since arriving.

He would smile and respond to her politely but carefully, not wanting to reveal too much about his books in front of of Odin, that might lead to questions about his powers, something he would like to keep quiet. He avoided the question about meeting anyone… the incident with the dark elf still made him edgy, especially not knowing where the tricky creature had left to. Odin made no comments, just ate in silence but would occasionally look in Loki’s direction when he spoke, if only to remind him that he was listening.

For the first time since arriving to Asgard, Loki ate till his stomach was full. He could still only eat the milder dishes but would try some of the more exotic flavors in small portions. Frigga seemed delighted by this and would make suggestions for Loki to try. Loki found he could work himself up to a spicy soup dish filled with beef and potato’s but no further.

Their dinner was going along easily, everyone eating and chatting amongst themselves. It was rather relaxing even, the low hum of the dining hall. Loki looked around and watched the other lords and ladies in the room as they ate and chatted amongst themselves. He could not help but notice a few similarities between the Aesir and his Jotun brothers back home, at least the men anyway. They shouted and pushed each other sometimes and nosily clanked their mugs together while their women giggled and lightly pick at their leafy dishes… Actually, when he thought about it, he had seen other Jotun do the same before… Loki looked over to a table were a group of young Aesir women were looking in his direction, giggling and waving their fingers at him. He blinked and raised an eye brow at the strange gesture, carefully lifting his hand to wave back. All the girls started to giggle harder and and huddle together.

Loki just raised an eye brow and looked to Frigga when she also giggled then to Odin who just shook his head. Loki just huffed and went back to his food, not wanting to be bothered with silly Aesir women.

Dinner was almost over when Thor finally made his appearance, slipping in as quietly as he could and took his place at the dinner table. He said nothing when Frigga sent him a rather vicious glare but thankfully, did not question him on where he had been all day or where he had gotten that rather angry bruise on his left cheek. Loki tried to keep focus on his own food but did peek up at Thor curiously, taking note of his rather disheveled appearance. Thor had just started to fix his plate when Loki pushed his away and stood up.

“Thank you for supper, but if it is alright I would like to retire for the evening.” He asked gently, folding his napkin upon his empty plate.

Odin merely nodded in his direction but Frigga took this as an opportunity.

“Of course Loki, and Thor will escort you back to your room.” She said pleasantly, folding her hands on the table and giving a look to her son.

Thor had just about brought the first bite to his mouth when his mother made the suggestion, making him grunt and drop his fork.

“Of course mother…” He sighed and stood up, slamming his palms against the table.

Loki thought to protest politely, but he guessed this was a mothers thing and would not come between it. He nodded to Thor when they met at the other end of the table but made no conversation as they walked side by side out of the dining hall. They walked in a slightly less tense silence then their previous ones before but it was still awkward. When Loki noticed they were going the wrong way he spoke up.

“This is not the way… My new room is the other way.” He stopped, gesturing the other direction.

Thor paused and raised an eyebrow in the direction that Loki was pointing but nodded slowly.  
“Okay…” He said just as slowly, suddenly curious. As they went Loki’s way, a sinking feeling began to form in Thor’s stomach. When they finally stopped at Loki’s door, that sinking feeling bottomed out.

“This… is where your new room is?” He almost laughed out.

Loki blinked and gave Thor a raise of an eye brow. “Yes… Why?” he asked carefully.

This time Thor did laugh a little and walked down the hall a little ways and stopped in front of another set of doors and waved Loki over. Loki trotted over just out of curiosity and stared at a door just as beautifully carved as his own with a depiction of a thunderstorm and a Lion. Loki opened his mouth to ask what he was sure he knew the answer too but Thor beat him too it by opening the door and walking inside his own room. Loki followed without thinking about it, walking into Thor’s lavish bed room. Everything was dripping in gold and red from the drapes, the rugs, even down to Thor’s bed sheets, while the walls were lined in many shields and swords Thor had acquired in his adventures. He noticed Thor had a book case and made his way over to that, just to see if he had anything the library did not, not paying mind to Thor who had gone over to his dresser and seemed to be looking for something.

Thor pulled what he was looking for out of a drawer and looked over to Loki, frowning when he saw him already going through his things.

“Hey! Do not touch anything and come over here.” He barked, the lack of food and soreness in his body caused him to have little patients for anything this evening.

Loki looked over his shoulder scowled. He thought about telling Thor off but, the tired look in his eyes and bruise on his face made him relent a little, so he went a head and did as asked, going over to Thor with his arms crossed and chin up. “What do you want?” He huffed, standing with his hip jutted out to the side and tapped his foot.

Given the rather sassy attitude and Thor’s sour mood almost made him not want to give back what he had acquired today but after all he went through to get it, he knew that would be wrong… So instead of getting snippy back he held out the braid, still woven with its treasure.

“I… sorta came across the rat who took this from you… I thought you might have it back.” Thor could feel his cheeks starting to get hotter when Loki’s eyes grew wider and his bored expression melted into one of shock. Loki snatched the braid from Thor’s hand quickly, looking it over and counting the gems and the gold bands to make sure everything was there. He blinked and looked up at Thor with confusion before he opened his mouth and a small laugh escaped.

His small laugh slowly grew and grew till Loki was doubled over laughing, having to clutch his stomach when it started to ache from being so full. Thor just stood there dumbfounded, hands at his sides and shoulders suddenly rigid.

“What is so funny you ungrateful little-!” He had started but stopped when Loki reached and pressed his cool fingers to his lips, making his already hot face get hotter. Loki finally looked to Thor’s face, his eyes glistening a little.

“I… I am sorry. It is just funny because I never thought Thor Odinson would return my family’s treasure to me… But, that is not the funniest part! Do you even know what this is?” He asked, wiping away a tear that managed to slip down his cheek, giggling further. Thor slapped Loki’s hand away and shook his head, making Loki giggle more.

“It is my dowry Thor.” He giggled and bit his lip at the slightly confused look on Thor’s face. “It is my family’s offering for marrying you. We were to get to casket in return.”

Thor’s expression changed from confusion to instant embarrassment, his face taking on a new shade of red. When Loki continued to giggle he had to turn away and find something else to occupy himself least he tries to give the Jotun a little slap. Even though he did not want to admit it, he could see the irony in returning Loki’s treasure given their circumstances, but he would not even crack the littlest smile that tried to come to his face.

“I still do not see why you are laughing! I… I was just trying to do something nice!” He barked over his shoulder, grabbing for anything on his dresser top to keep his hands occupied, still being in no mood to deal with this.

Eventually, the laughter did die down and the strangest thing happened. A cool weight pressed on his back and arms came around his waist. Thor tensed up but did not move when he felt Loki squeeze just the littlest bit.

“Thank you Odinson. I Know it might not seem like much, but I am glad to have my family’s legacy back.” He said quietly, letting go as soon as he finished.

Thor turned around, still stunned silent from the small display of gratitude.

“Uh… It was no trouble?” He said carefully, watching as Loki took a few awkward steps back, holding his braid to his chest.

As odd as it might have been, it really was no trouble. As soon as Thor had seen that oaf with Loki’s braid it had taken Thor no time at all to decide to get it back for him. Just thinking about the pain Loki must have suffered at his hands just lit the fire of Thor’s rage. Loki just giggled again and nodded.

“It was still very kind of you… which is why I found it funny, I was sure you hated me.” He shrugged, crossing his arms once more and taking a few more steps back. Thor frowned and followed just a little, running his hand over one of his bed’s four posters.

“I do not hate you… I do not know you well enough to make that assertion.” He huffed, crossing his own arms.

“Well perhaps you should get to know me then.” He smirked, laughing a little behind his hand.

Thor blinked, watching as Loki seemed to find the prospect of Thor actually trying to know him to be rather amusing, making Thor bristle. He just took several nasty punches to the face for him, and he still had the gall to think so little of him?

“Alright.” He barked out before he could stop.

Loki stopped giggling and blinked. “What?”

“Let me get to know you… Tomorrow, spend the day with me and let me try.” This time, it was Thor’s turn to smirk at Loki’s raised eye brow and stunned expression. “You said your self I do not know you, besides, I did a noble deed for you today and took injury from it. I believe this is the least you could do.” Thor lifted his chin a little, grinning.

Loki regarded Thor evenly, narrowing his eyes. There was no way he was going to to let Thor of all people have something over him, even if it was a rather noble gesture. Giving a little snort Loki shrugged and turned to head for the door.

“Fine. You may escort me around the palace for the day-”

“No! Not the palace. Tomorrow I want you to come with me for a ride around Asgard.” He frowned when Loki looked suddenly panicked at the idea of leaving the palace. “Do not worry, I will keep you safe.” He assured, holding out his hand to seal the deal.

Loki starred at the the offered hand for a moment before snorting and grabbing Thor’s wrist. “While I do not need your protection, I will accept your conditions and spend the day with you.” He nodded and finally made to leave.

“Sleep tight your majesty!” Thor called at Loki’s back, making him falter and glare over his shoulder. Loki slammed the door behind him as he left, finally leaving Thor to go over to his bed and collapse upon the silken red sheets. He was still very hungry but too tired to go bother the cooks to make him something to eat and decided to just sleep there and contemplate on what he had just agreed to do.

Loki ended up slamming the door to his own room. Stupid Thor, being all noble then going right back to his idiot self. Loki sat down on his bed and stared at the braid in his lap, lightly running his fingers over one fat ruby. It truly was a kind gesture, one that Thor even took injury from to get it back.

Loki found his mind going to images of how Thor must have beaten that brute and got a little feeling of smug satisfaction. The Odinson of all people smashing that monsters senseless, and in his name no less! His cheeks turned a touch warmer at the idea. He shook his head to banish the thought and curled up in his animal furs, holding his braid to his chest. Tomorrow he would have to leave the palace… Loki did not wanna admit it, but leaving the palace was a scary prospect. Even if Thor had beaten his attacker and gotten his things back for him, there were still many out there that shared the same feelings as that man and Thor could not beat them all.

An idea suddenly came to mind. Loki rolled out of bed and went to his new ice dresser and dug around the top shelf till he held the scroll in his hand. He was still not sure he trusted that dark elf but he had checked over the scroll very carefully to make sure it had not been trapped or worse. It seemed safe enough and the spell was simple, just a cosmetic change that would not be too hard to copy.

Loki frowned, Eying the scroll carefully. Not trusting the elf aside, he still had reservations about changing his appearance just for the Aesir sake but thinking back to his attack made his stomach clench nervously. It was so unfair… he already wore their cloths and ate their food. Would they really demand they change his skin? He looked himself over in the mirror and squared his shoulders. It would make his life here easier and he could always just be himself when inside the palace. Yes, he could do this… at least until the rest of the Aesir people come to accept him on their own. Loki had to let out a shaky sigh at the thought and remind himself that being rebellious would do him no good when he did not have his battle scarred nanny to back him up anymore.

Loki looked himself over in the mirror again, and touched his cheek with a raised eye brow, then looked back at the scroll in his hand. It was simple, almost insultingly simple. Letting out a shaky sigh, he concentrated his magics on the spell from the scroll.

Loki almost expected himself to burst into flames, not putting it past the tricky creature, but instead he felt a tingling sensation rippling across his skin, starting from the bottoms of his feet and climbing upwards. Loki could only watch in wonder as his skin shifted from its normal azure blue to a fair Aesir pink. He blinked his eyes a few time, watching as they changed from a brilliant red to… green? He raised an eye brow, why would his eyes turn green?

Loki leaned closer to get a better look. His hair stayed black… that made sense he supposed. He gingerly touched his new pink lips then ran his fingers over his forehead curiously. Even though he could not see them, he could still feel his horns as sort of a phantom sensation over his fingers. He had to admit it, it was a pretty impressive spell. Even his skin was warm to the touch yet he tolerated the cold of his room just the same.

This would do just fine, he waved his hands and the Aesir glamor faded from his skin. Feeling rather pleased with himself for the night, Loki went back to the bed and slipped between the furs. As Loki felt his eyes start to slip closed one more thought came to mind.

Thor had mentioned going riding… what exactly would they be riding?

Garik had wasted no time in getting this things to leave Asgard. Drawers slammed and chairs were knocked over with how fast he was trying to get his duffel bag packed. His eye was swollen shut and he could still taste the blood from his split lip. Thor, that bastard… being banished from his homeland because the Odinson felt pity for a runted frost giant!

Garik howled in rage and smashed the mirror over his dresser, panting when all the shards of glass settled around him and imbedded in his fist.

“Oh you poor thing… being kicked out of your home for just wanting to keep it safe.” A little purr came from the shadows, making Garik jump and turn around, dagger suddenly in hand.

“Who is there? Come out!” He snarled, holding the dagger out in front. This day had been far much as it was, he had no tolerance for fools brave enough to break into his home.

A chuckle came from seemingly no where before a wisp of shadows formed and a man dressed in fine robes, stepped out. Brown eyes glittering with mischief. Ridan grinned when Garik gave a startled gasp and backed up a little.

“Demon… “ He hissed through clenched teeth. Garik did not know much about the ways of sorcery but something about this man did not sit right with him, his smile was a little too wide and looked almost sharp. He bared his teeth and took a step toward him, intent to kill this man.

Ridan just chuckled and shook his head, hands raised. “I am no demon good sir, and I mean you no harm… I just could not help but watch the little display in the tavern and could not help but feel that you had been wronged. I would like to help you.” He purred, walking right up to Garik till just the tip of the blade touched his chest.

Garik raised an eye brow. “Help?” He laughed. “I am banished by the Odinson, helping me only spells death to anyone.”

This only seemed to amuse Ridan more. He put his hand on the dagger and lowered it.

“Not unless death comes to the Odinson first.” His eyes flashed dangerously.

Garik allowed the dagger to be lowered and raised his eye brow. This man was insane, killing Thor is impossible, even with out all his guards Thor was quite formidable on his own. Not to mention the wrath of his father should anyone attempt. On the other hand… this man seemed oddly confidant of this and seemed to vibrate with untold power just under the surface. Garik narrowed his eyes.

“I will hear you sorcerer, tell me what you had in mind.”

Ridan grinned and Garik swore the mans brown eyes flashed and turned to gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i swear its not the end. I am not giving up on this. i am just incredibly lazy. This happens. i wont write for a long time then all of a sudden i cant stop and many chapters will follow much quicker.


End file.
